


The Fishbowl

by red_jacobson



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral, Poly Relationship, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Xander and Cordy are happily married, and bring Faith into the family, which is only the beginning.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris, Tara Maclay/Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris/Cordelia Chase/Faith Lehane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction I ever wrote, ties in with Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem Rewrite

Title: Second Chances The Fishbowl Part One  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to Joss; I'm just playing with them. I promise I'll clean them up and put them back (I can't do anything about the smiles on their faces, though).  
  
Disclaimer the Second: A couple of plot points regarding the relationship  
between Xander and Anya were sparked by The Bear's excellent Triune Series.  
  
Pairing: (Xander/Anya (briefly); Xander/Cordelia) NC-17  
  
Summary: A prequel to the Fishbowl Series  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place after the 5th Season Episode "The  
Replacement"  
  
Authors Note (The Second): There is a bit of dialogue from Xander in this  
chapter, that Kaz, my ever faithful beta **GRIN** tells me is very similar to  
a line used by Buffy in a different fic. When she mentioned it to me, it did  
sound familiar, but neither of us can remember what fic it came from, or who  
the author was. If anybody recognizes the line, and knows who it belongs to,  
please let me know so I can give proper credit.  
  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Fish Bowl Part 0 - Second Chances (MF)  
by Red Jacobson (red_jacobson@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was shining as Xander sped down I-15 towards Los Angeles, listening  
to a recording of a Grateful Dead concert that Oz had made before he left.  
  
"Oz, man, thanks for turning me on to these guys. Just wish I'd had the  
chance to see them live - oh well, one more thing to regret. Wonder if Anya  
has stopped cursing me yet? And the night had started so well too..."  
  
FLASHBACK: Thirty Six Hours Earlier  
  
"Oh! Oh! Yeah - Do it Xander! Use what I taught you. Your fingers - use your  
fingers! More! Ooooooooh yeah! Whew! That was great Xander. Now, lay back,  
it's your turn."  
  
Anya smiled as she kissed her way down Xander's naked torso - biting at his nipples before reaching her goal. Taking him into her mouth; she relaxed her throat muscles and began to slide him in and out.  
It didn't take long before Xander moaned out "Ahn! Honey I'm gonna; I'm gonna cum!"  
  
She just started moving faster as he shot down her throat.  
  
As he went limp in her mouth, she whispered to him "Xander, sweetie, don't  
fall asleep yet! We're going to put your enhanced stamina to the test. Think  
you're up to fucking me in the ass?"  
  
Her words had the desired effect, and he was erect again in an instant.  
  
"Thank you, Hallie!" Anya said, under her breath; "That was the best birthday  
present I've ever gotten!"  
Reaching for the lube, she prepared herself, first loosening herself up with her fingers, then lubing his cock and her ass. Straddling Xanders' hips; she lowered her ass onto his cock. As she felt his  
head pop in; she moaned, adjusting to the fullness. Xander reached up;  
fondling her breasts and rubbing his palms over her erect nipples.  
  
"Oh Xander, that feels so good!"  
  
"Yeah," Xander managed to gasp out.  
  
As Anya relaxed around him, she reached down and starting rubbing her pussy;  
sliding fingers inside and thumbing her clit. As she felt herself get closer  
to orgasm, she moved faster, raising and lowering herself on his cock.  
  
When Xander saw that she was close, he rolled them over so he was on top,  
putting his legs over his shoulders. He sped up his strokes, building to an  
orgasm of his own. They reached the peak within seconds of each other - the  
walls practically vibrating with their shouts.  
  
*  
  
It was when he got to work the next morning that everything went to hell.  
Soon after he arrived on site, he was pulled aside the foreman and told that  
the owner of the company wanted to see him. With no little trepidation; he  
got into his car, and drove into the business district to the offices of  
Sunnydale Construction. The owner, Sam Deutsch, put him at ease at once,  
explaining that he needed Xander to help out at a site in L.A. He said that  
he was very pleased with Xander's work so far, and this would be an  
opportunity to move up the ranks. The only problem was that it was at least  
a six month job, and Xander would need to move into the city for the duration  
of the job. Xander was fine with that, figuring that the money would be  
helpful. It was an added bonus that it was proof that he was more than the  
loser his father always claimed he was.  
  
Unfortunately, Anya refused to even consider moving, she wouldn't give any  
reason why, at first, but eventually explained that, for 1,100 years she had  
no place to call home, and now, she thought that she did, here, with him.  
Xander asked why she wouldn't want to be with him in Los Angeles, but all she  
would say is that there was a reason, that she would be in danger if she set  
foot in that city. Xander offered to call his boss and say that he couldn't  
go, for personal reasons, but Anya wouldn't listen, and she suddenly started  
yelling. She accused him of wanting to be away from her so he could have sex  
with other women - that he didn't want her anymore. The more that Xander  
tried to calm her down, the angrier and more obstinate she got. Finally, she  
started throwing things at him, screaming to get out and leave her alone! At  
that point, Xander just shook his head and went back to his own apartment.  
His friends, however, greeted his news with happiness for him; realizing  
this would be a big step up for him. To celebrate they took him out for a  
farewell dinner, which was tinged with sadness at that thought of Xander  
living in Los Angeles, even for a few months. They talked far into the night  
about the past, and their friendship, before falling asleep on Giles's sofa.  
After saying his goodbyes to everyone else the next day, he stopped at Anya's  
apartment; to try and talk to her. There was no response to his knock, so he  
used his key. Opening the door, he found that the apartment was empty; all  
of her belongings were gone, including her furniture. As he turned to leave,  
he saw the building manager standing there.  
  
"You Harris?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened here?"  
  
"She moved out last night. Left an envelope for you. Come on down to the  
office and I'll get it for you and take that key."  
  
After he got the envelope and turned over the spare key, Xander went out to  
his car and read it letter. It was short and to the point.  
  
Xander -  
It's obvious that your job is more important to you than  
making me happy! So goodbye! I only stayed here because  
you were here. Your friends don't like me anyway, so I'm  
going somewhere to start over. Someplace where I'll be  
safe from everything that goes bump in the night.  
  
Anya  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, he started the car and headed out of town.  
  
"I can't believe she just left like that! After everything we had been  
through together, the good times, even the not so good times, we were  
together. I really thought she and I would be together for the rest of  
our lives. Well, I guess that goes in the pile of Xander's Broken Dreams,  
along with all the rest of them. Okay, that's enough whining about things  
I can't change! I'm hitting a new city; maybe this will be a chance to  
make a new start."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After checking into his hotel, Xander called the foreman and got the  
information about the job site. Deciding to check it out, he drove into  
town; following the directions he'd been given. Shaking his head at fate,  
he stood in the construction site, right across from the Hyperion Hotel.  
"Oh well, I may as well go and say hello."  
*  
Meanwhile: A Greyhound Bus crossing Nebraska  
  
Anya sat in the last row of the bus, occasionally wiping her eyes with a  
tissue. She held a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. Smoothing it out,  
she read the letter she had originally written to Xander, before deciding  
to spare his feelings.  
  
Xander,  
I'm sorry I hurt you last night, but I had to do something,  
otherwise you would have given up your best chance to  
escape Sunnydale. I didn't want that on my conscience,  
(yes, believe it or not, I do have one - smile - I keep it  
with my sense of tact, and take it out when nobody is  
looking) because I know that you would have stayed with me,  
and I do wish it could have been, but I won't let you give  
up a chance at happiness and a long life for me. I didn't  
mean the things I yelled, but, I had to make you leave. And  
a quick break is easier than you ending up resenting me for  
keeping you here. I really wish (dangerous word, I know)  
that it were possible for me to go with you, but my life,  
and my soul would be in danger if I ever set foot in that  
city. Believe it or not, there are demons and other beings  
that would eat a slayer for breakfast, let alone an  
ex-demon and a human, and be looking around for more. I  
couldn't subject you to that. Goodbye and I do love you.  
Anya  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Parking his car, Xander walked up the entrance. Going inside; he stood there  
for a minute, just letting his eyes adjust to change in lighting. As he  
looked around, he saw Wesley at the front desk, bent over a book, a bald  
black guy on the phone and Faith coming down the steps from the upper  
stories. Faith was the first to see him, and rushed over to greet him.  
  
"Hey X! What's going on?"  
  
"Hey yourself, Faith, not too much is going on, but I will be working here  
in town for the next few months. The job site is right across the street, so  
I thought I'd be neighborly and stop in and say hello and see how everybody's  
doing."  
  
"You know me X, five by five, as always. Hey, where are you staying?"  
  
"The company has a room for me at the Motel Six down of I-15, why?"  
  
"Uhn-uh, wrong answer Xander, you're gonna stay here. There's plenty of room  
here, so why stay at some dingy motel? I've done it before and trust me, not  
as fun as it sounds, especially if you've got loud neighbors. Besides, this  
way you can impress your bosses by being cost efficient!" Faith added with a  
smirk.  
  
"Okay, so I'm supposed to take career planning advice from a woman who had  
to be pressured into taking her GED? Who are you, and what did you do with  
Faith?"  
  
Faith got a wicked look in her eyes as she answered, "Oh, it's still me, Boy  
Toy, in fact, if you want to come upstairs, you can find out for yourself"  
  
Then, dropping the flirtatious attitude, she leaned in towards him and  
whispered in his ear. "Seriously, Xander, Cordy could really use you here.  
She's having major problems with the visions, and could use another friend."  
  
During the conversation, Angel had come into the lobby, and he, Wesley and  
the black guy were moving up to greet Xander.  
  
Seeing the three of them, Faith quickly told Xander that they'd discuss it  
more since Cordelia didn't want anyone to worry.  
  
"Okay, I'll hold you to that."  
  
Wesley was the first of the newcomers to speak.  
  
"Xander, hello! What brings you here? Not that we aren't glad to see you, of  
course, but, is there anything wrong in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Hey Wes, Angel! He smiled at the two and turned to the other man and held  
out his hand. "Xander Harris."  
  
"Name's Charles, Charles Gunn, but you can call me Gunn."  
  
"Nice to meet you Gunn," Xander replied, "And don't worry, Wes, nothing's  
wrong, I'm actually here on job. I don't know if Giles kept you up to date,  
but I've been working construction for the past several months. I'm going  
to working on the building across the street, and figured that I'd say hello  
while I was here."  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in a room upstairs  
  
Cordy was dreaming. She opened her eyes, and saw that the room had vanished.  
She was lying on a bed, surrounded by white nothingness. Sitting up, she  
looked around, but there was nothing but white as far as she could see, in  
any direction. Even the clothes she had been wearing were replaced by a white  
robe.  
  
"Okay! This is way too weird. I must be dreaming, because this isn't hurting  
enough to be a vision."  
  
"Actually, Cordelia, it's not a dream or a vision. We needed to talk to you."  
  
Turning around, she saw two figures standing there. One was vaguely male, the  
other similarly female. Then they spoke to her again, speaking in one voice.  
  
"Greetings Cordelia, we are here to bring you a message from the Powers That  
Be."  
  
"Fabulous! So not only do I get the brain busting headaches when I'm  
awake-not fun by the way-but you all get to poke your nose into my dreams  
too? That so isn't what I needed!"  
  
"Actually, this is exactly what you needed. A human body is not meant to  
handle the visions; Doyle should have never passed them on to you."  
  
"So what do you want to do about that? 'Cause you're not going to take away  
my ability to help people," Cordelia snapped furiously at them.  
  
"No, that is not what we are saying. But, that fact remains that the visions  
will wear out your mind and body, leading to your eventual painful death if  
we do not take steps to correct it. What we can do, is advance your personal  
evolution slightly. It will leave you completely human, but you will be able  
to handle the visions without pain or further damage to your body. Are you  
willing to let us do that?"  
  
"Just one question, why are you doing this for me? I thought you were all  
above involving yourselves directly in our lives."  
  
"We are doing this to attempt to right a wrong that was done you. Doyle  
should never have sacrificed himself. He could have saved those people  
without losing his life, but he chose not to. At the same time, he wronged  
you by forcing you to take his position as seer. We do understand, now, why  
he chose his actions as he did, however, the fact remains that you should  
not have been forced into your role. You have fulfilled it quite well, and  
it is our wish that you continue to be able to do so."  
  
Cordy thought for a moment before realizing, somewhat to her chagrin, that  
they made sense. She nodded hesitantly at them. "Okay, do it."  
  
"It is done. Fare you well."  
  
The white nothingness faded away and Cordelia blinked as her room  
materialized around her. "Okay, that was weird. But Yay, no splitting  
headache anymore! And I'm starved. Wonder if I can convince Gunn to go  
on a food run."  
  
As soon as she opened the door, the sound of voices drifted up from  
downstairs, including a voice she hadn't heard in over a year. With a  
genuinely happy smile on her face, she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Dweeb Boy! Decide to come and lower property values in  
Los Angeles now?"  
  
Xander looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Queen C, as always, a breath of vile air, whenever you enter the room."  
  
At the exchange of insults, Wesley and Gunn looked a little concerned, but  
Angel and Faith watched quietly, with Faith trying to hide a smile. They both  
remembered how the two of them had behaved in high school. The others relaxed  
when Cordy ran down the steps and hugged Xander.  
  
"You big goof! It's great to see you. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?  
And when did you get here? How long are you gonna stay? Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Easy, Cordy," Xander laughed. "To answer your questions-it's great to see  
you too! I didn't call 'cause I didn't know how close I'd be until I got  
here this afternoon. I'll be staying for at least six months until the  
construction job is finished, and, lastly, no, I haven't eaten since  
breakfast. So, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great! On top of my favorite ex-boyfriend visiting, I had a visitor,  
well two really, in my dream." Seeing the smirk starting to form on Faith's  
face, she rolled her eyes, "Not like that, Gutter Mind! I woke up in a field  
of pure white..." As she told them what had happened, Wesley was getting more  
and more excited, pressing her for more details. Finally, his eyes alight; he  
ran to the shelves and started paging through books of prophecies.  
  
Turning to Cordy, Xander said, "A bit different from Giles, isn't he?"  
  
Cordy smiled at him. "Wes really has changed a lot. He's really not the idiot  
we all thought he was back in high school."  
  
"Yeah, X, he had the same problem I did. Being compared to someone else makes  
it rough at first."  
  
"Well, mistakes were made by all back then, some of them worse than others."  
Xander said, glancing at Cordelia.  
  
"Xander, that's all water under the bridge. I forgave you for that a long  
time ago, I just couldn't admit it. I didn't want everyone thinking they  
could do that to me and get away with it," she told him softly. "It took a  
while, but I realized that you never meant to hurt me."  
  
"Um, okay, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything now. We can catch up and say whatever we need to  
while we get something to eat. I'm starved. Oh, we better wait a second;  
Wesley looks like he wants to say something. In fact, he looks like he's  
about to wet himself he's so excited."  
  
"Cordelia, this is amazing! I thought what you said sounded familiar, and it  
was. It's actually a part of the Shanshu Prophecies. I can't be completely  
certain of the translation, but it seems to confirm that Angel is, in fact,  
the Champion destined to Shanshu. The prophecy makes reference to a 'more  
than human' guide to the Champion, who assists him in his mission. I believe  
that to be a reference to you being a seer."  
  
"Well! For a change, a prophecy that is good news! Isn't there a law against  
that, Wes?" Cordy asked with a stunned look on her face.  
  
Before Wesley could come up with a response, Xander broke in. "Okay, for  
those of us without the Cliff Notes, what is this Prophecy you two are  
talking about?"  
  
Wesley, looking chagrined at the way he simply jumped into their  
conversation, cleared his throat. "Well, to put it in simple terms, it  
states that a vampire with a soul, who we believe to be Angel, will, after  
fulfilling his destiny, become human once more."  
  
“Well, that's a pretty big incentive. So what's his destiny? Does it give you  
any clues or hints?"  
  
"Unfortunately not, it's very vague on details, and even what we do have is  
subject to interpretation. We assume it means that the Champion, Angel, will  
save the world, however…the translations are all a bit murky."  
  
"Typical prophecy, never tells you what you really want to know. Just once,  
I'd like to see a prophecy that really spells things out! You know something  
like 'defeat Arch-Duke of Hell, rescue three kittens from a tree, and  
tap-dance wearing a pink tuxedo in the middle of Times Square during the full  
moon to fulfill your destiny?'"  
  
"Yes, yes, that would be extraordinarily helpful. Unfortunately, prophecy is  
not an exact science, especially when dealing with non-human languages..."  
  
Cordy interrupted him before he got much further. "Don't worry about it Wes,  
that's just Xander being Xander, he drove Giles crazy for years."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Just then, Angel spoke up, "Xander, I know you just got into town, but  
there's a nest we're going to take out tonight. We could use an extra fighter  
if you're interested?"  
  
"Aw, Angel, I didn't know you cared. But sure, what time do we leave because  
I'd like to run to the motel and get my kit."  
  
"Can you be back in two hours?"  
  
"Definitely! I just need to pick it up. I'm going to stop for some food, if  
you want to come along, Cor. You mentioned you were hungry earlier."  
  
"Can I convince you to get Chinese, Xan? And I'm starving, so I hope you  
brought a fat wallet. I might just put you in the poor house tonight with all  
I'm gonna eat."  
  
As they were getting ready to head out the door, Angel stopped them again.  
  
"Actually Xander, why don't you just grab your suitcases and bring them here?  
I know Faith invited you to stay, but I'm telling you too. It's the least I  
can do if you're going to help out tonight. Besides, you can keep Faith  
occupied so the rest of us can get some work done," he finished with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" Faith protested. Xander grinned in amazement. "You made an almost  
funny! Isn't that a sign of the Apocalypse? And thanks, by the way, I'd love  
to stay here."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They were fairly quiet on the drive back to Xander's motel. Fortunately,  
Xander hadn't unpacked, so they just grabbed his bags and put them in the  
trunk of his car before heading to a Chinese restaurant that Cordy knew of  
to get a quick bite to eat. Over dinner they brought each other up to date  
on what had happened since high school. Xander expressed sympathy over the  
loss of Doyle and Cordy empathizing with him over Anya's departure.  
  
Xander shrugged philosophically. "I realize now, that it couldn't have  
lasted. I've had some time to think over the last couple of days and  
realized that however much we both tried to pretend otherwise, we were  
just too different. She was trying to fit in and act like a human, but  
she just wasn't getting it. I thought I was trying to help her adjust,  
but I guess what I was really doing was trying to control her. And, as  
I have bitter reason to know, controlling is just the first step to  
being abusive. Yet another life lesson from my father-Thanks Dad! But,  
she really needed someone to help her fit in, it just wasn't me. I mean,  
she thought nothing of saying whatever popped into her head, it didn't  
matter who was around. I know that you used to pride yourself on not  
being tactful, but next to her, you were practically Willow like... I  
mean, um..."  
  
"Relax Xan. You don't have to be embarrassed because you said her name. She's  
been your best friend for most of your life. I told you that I had forgiven  
you for your part in that mess. In fact, there's only one thing that I regret  
about that time. The night that Oz and I found you, I had a hotel key in my  
pocket. I'd decided that I wanted you to be my first. Unfortunately, it's too  
late for that, of course."  
  
"Truthfully Cor, I wish you had been my first. With Faith, I just happened  
to be convenient and at that time, she and I were barely even friends. You  
know, I was falling in love with your, before all that happened. But we can't  
change the past, and, I don't know about you, but if I ever find myself doing  
nothing but regretting things I can't change, I'm going to start wearing  
nothing but black, and ask Angel for hair care tips!"  
  
Almost in spite of herself, Cordelia laughed. "Xander, that's definitely one  
of the things I've missed most about you. You can always make me laugh!"  
  
"Laughs in short supply lately? Then it's a good thing that the Xandman is  
back in town!"  
Then, growing serious, he looked at Cordy and swallowed a bit  
nervously.  
"I…I have to ask you something. And I don't expect an answer now  
and I know you might think this is a rebound thing but it's not 'cause I  
didn't ever stop caring for you like that. But…would you be willing to give  
us a second chance? I can't promise that I won't screw up and hurt you, but,  
I will never do it deliberately. We had something really good and…I want to  
see if we can find that again. I mean, we've both grown and we're different  
people now, but I like the older, more mature Cordy and I'd like to see if I  
can fall in love with this Cordy like I did with high school Cordy."  
  
Smiling at him, Cordy reach out and took his hand. "I don't need to think  
about it doofus. But we need to take things slow. You're just getting off  
your relationship with Anya, and my relationships haven't ended well recently  
either. I think we should put off finding a janitor's closet until we get to  
know each other a little better again." She smirked and winked. "But check  
back with me on that tomorrow. Now, we should probably get going before Angel  
has a kitten."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Xander arrived on site about 7:30 am and introduced himself to  
the foreman, Pete Devon, a burly man who seemed to have a smile plastered to  
his face. He took Xander around and introduced him to his crew. A few of them  
he knew from working on jobs around Sunnydale, and the rest seemed willing to  
give him a chance. The work proceeded smoothly throughout the day.  
After work, he went back to the hotel, where he found Cordy and Faith deep in  
apparently serious conversation.  
  
"Well, hello, ladies! How're you this fine day?"  
  
Faith looked up, nudging Cordy as she replies, "Five by five X-man. How 'bout  
you? First day go all right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great!" Xander replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Cool! Well, Fang wants me downstairs to spar now, so who am I to say no to  
giving him a whuppin?" Faith said, smirking. She winked at Cordy. "Don't  
forget what I said C!"  
  
"I won't forget." Cordy said as Faith walked towards the basement. Walking  
over to where Xander was standing, she took him by the hand and led him to a  
couch in the lobby.  
  
"Xander, what Faith and I were talking about, well, it's something I need to  
tell you." Seeing the look on his face, she hastened to reassure him. "No,  
I'm not having second thoughts. But, you might after you hear what I'm going  
to say."  
  
Seeing the worry on her face, Xander did the only thing he could do under the  
circumstances. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
"Cor, I don't think there is anything that you can tell me that would make  
me not want to try a relationship with you. If you think it's something I'd  
freak out about, don't worry. We'll work it out. Now, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cordy said, rushing the words out. "Faith and I are  
lovers; we've been sleeping together for about a year. And, as much as I want  
to try again with you, I don't know if I can give up Faith. Please don't hate  
me!" She ended pleadingly.  
  
Xander desperately tried to stop himself from saying the first thing that  
popped into his head, because he knew it wouldn't help. Plus, it'd probably  
get him slapped. Taking a deep breath, he replied.  
  
"Wow! Okay, so not what I was expecting to hear. And, while there are certainly many, many emotions  
in me right now, I have to say hate is so not one of them. And, there are  
about one thousand things I'd like to do with you, but breaking up isn't  
even on the list."  
  
With a relieved smile, Cordy relaxed against him.  
  
"So, what are some of the Top 1000?"  
  
"Well, the Top 500 all include some variation of naughtiness with you and  
since we both agreed to take it slow, I won't mention it," he replied, his  
eyes somewhat dazed before he winked at her. "And the other 500 would get me  
slapped."  
  
At his words, Cordy moved from a hug into his lap, and felt his hardness.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, "you weren't kidding!" Leaning forward, she kissed him,  
deep open mouthed kisses that soon left both of them breathless. "I know I  
said that I wanted to take it slow, but the only reason I said that was I was  
concerned how you would react to hearing about Faith and I. But, now that we  
know it isn't an issue, let's go upstairs and you can show me numbers one  
through ten of your top 500."  
  
"That sounds great. But I do have a question, how does Faith feel about you  
and me trying to get back together? If she's not happy about it, it could  
cause a problem between the two of you, and I really don't want that."  
  
"Faith and I didn't have that kind of a relationship, babe. It's more of a  
'friends with benefits' situation. And, that kind of 'friendship' can be  
really nice. But, Faith's main comment was something along the lines of  
being available for a threesome if we ever get the itch! Now, enough talk!  
Let's get to the Top 10!"  
  
"Only the Top 10? Well, if you insist on stopping at ten, I can hold off."  
  
"Geez, Xan, when did you become Superman?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that my ex had lots of magic using friends, who owed  
her favors. Anyway, nowadays my stamina and endurance are nearly at Slayer  
levels."  
  
Hearing that, Cordy thought to herself, 'Oh, wow! I'm in for it now! And I  
can't wait!'  
  
Kissing her deeply, Xander said, "I really think you'll enjoy yourself. Now,  
hang on tight!"  
  
Xander held onto her as he stood and carried Cordy up the stairs to his room.  
As soon as they were inside the door, he kicked it shut and carried Cordy  
over to his bed. Laying her down, he quickly stripped to his underwear.  
Leaning down, he gently kissed her on the lips. "The first one will be  
gentle; later on we can get more adventurous," he promised.  
  
As he was speaking, he started removing her clothes. Soon she was in her bra  
and panties. Glancing at the panties, Xander could see that they were already  
damp.  
  
"God Cordy, you are just as beautiful as I remember."  
  
Then he started kissing her neck, working his way down, pausing only to  
unhook her bra. Spending time on each of her nipples, he ran his tongue in  
circles around each one, before closing his lips around them and gently  
sucking.  
  
Cordelia arched her back and moaned. "Damnit Xander! Stop teasing me. You  
know how sensitive my nipples are!"  
  
"Relax and enjoy babe."  
  
Taking pity on her, he moved down her belly. When he got to her panties,  
they were almost drenched from his attention. Pausing to inhale her scent,  
he placed several kisses right on her lips through the fabric.  
  
Cordy gasped. "Enough! Take them off! I need skin contact!"  
  
Grabbing them, he pulled the lightweight material off her legs and tossed  
them on the floor. Climbing onto the bed between her legs, he softly blew air  
across her hair, causing the moisture accumulated there to move. Finally he  
slid out his tongue and gathered up some of her wetness.  
  
"Ummmm, delicious," he breathed.  
  
As he started using his tongue on Cordy in earnest, it only took a couple of  
seconds for her to go over the edge. Grabbing his head, she forced his face  
even deeper into her center, screaming out Xander's name over and over again.  
*  
Meanwhile, in the lobby  
  
Faith and Angel had come up from the basement, and Faith was wiping the sweat  
off her face when they heard Cordy yell out. Smiling to herself, she said  
  
"Well, I guess he took the news better than I thought he would."  
  
Incredulous, Angel shook his head. "Did you really think that he'd be angry?  
Faith, I thought you would know better than that. The thought of two gorgeous  
women, naked in bed, enjoying each other? I can't think of any straight male,  
alive or dead, who wouldn't find that a turn-on. Hell, I used to watch Darla  
and Dru all the time."  
  
"Good point."  
  
*  
  
Back in Xander's room  
  
After catching her breath from her first orgasm, Cordy grinned at him. "Oh,  
my god! If I'd known you were that talented, I would never have let you go,  
Willow or no Willow!" She admitted. She ran her hands over his face. "But  
now, I need you inside me!"  
  
As Xander pulled a condom pack out of the nightstand, she took it from him.  
Tearing it open, held it in her mouth. Leaning over, she gripped his cock  
and using only her mouth slid the rubber on, down to the base. After it was  
in place, she lay back on the bed. Xander rose to his knees and positioned  
himself between her legs. Lining himself up with her entrance, he slowly  
eased the head in.  
  
When she felt him enter her, Cordy wrapped her legs behind his back, pulling  
him insider her completely. She gasped as she adjusted to his fullness. "Oh  
god! You feel so good," she whispered. "Please? Make love to me?"  
  
At her words, Xander reached down and grabbed her legs, putting them over his  
shoulders. Then he started stroking, building up speed until they both came  
with loud cries.  
  
They lay silently for a few moments, catching their breaths. Cordy looked  
over. "So, this was number one, huh? When do we get to numbers two through  
ten?"  
  
Smiling, Xander winked. "If you give me a couple of minutes to catch my  
breath, I'll show you!"  
  
*  
Four hours later, when they finally came out of the room, Xander had to help  
Cordy with the stairs. As they got to the lobby, Faith and Gunn stood up and  
started to applaud. Angel just looked up from his reading, and shook his  
head. "Xander, since you are going to be here for a while, remind to get your  
room soundproofed."  
  
Cordy blushed, but Xander grinned. "I tell you what. I'll do it for you, at  
cost."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Five Months Later, Sunnydale California  
  
Buffy opened the door to her mom's house and saw Joyce standing at the  
kitchen counter with a bemused look on her face.  
  
"Hey Mom, whatcha doing?"  
  
"Oh! Hello Buffy, I'm just reading something I got in the mail. You and Dawn  
each have one as well."  
  
"Oooh! Lemme see!"  
  
Picking up her envelope, she noticed it was postmarked Los Angeles, and had  
a card of some kind inside. Opening it, she pulled the card out and read:  
  
Alexander L Harris  
And  
Cordelia E Chase  
Request the honor of your presence as they declare their love for one other  
by taking marriage vows. On Saturday, June Fifteenth, Two Thousand and One.  
Ceremony to be held at the Hyperion Hotel, with reception to follow. RSVP  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
The end


	2. The Fishbowl: The Audition

The Audition  
Rating: NC-17 (Oral, Anal, D/S, Bondage)  
Pairing Xander/Cordelia  
A/U: Xander left Sunnydale during Season Five, and absolutely Nothing post “The Replacement” Happened in Canon. Actually, there are many differences between Canon and this series, for reasons that should be clear in this and the next story.

Chapter 1

“Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless.”

“Miss Chase?” Cordelia smiled, recognizing the voice on the other end of the line

“Yes?”

“I’m calling to let you know that you have an audition scheduled for 7pm this evening.  
The address is 1745 Benedict Parkway. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t, thank you.”

“Okay, Xander, what are you up to now?” {Guess I’ll find out soon enough. At least I  
know it won’t be like the last audition I went on, I mean, ‘Saving Private Ryan II? What  
the hell were they thinking? They just wanted me in a low cut nurses outfit. Hell with  
that, if they want my tits 10 feet high on the movie screen, they’ve got to pay for them.}

Even after almost 2 years together, Cordelia still had a hard time believing that she and  
Xander were actually married. After the mess in high school, and Doyle, and his broken  
engagement to Anya, they still got back together, and are actually making it work this  
time. Their second anniversary was coming up, and they were still in the honeymoon  
stage.

{What time is it? Almost 4:30, better start getting ready} Fortunately, she had her  
audition outfit cleaned and in the closet. She showered and gave her bush a quick trim,  
noticing that she was already getting wet, imagining what was in store for her tonight.

Chapter 2

6:59pm, she was on the porch of 1745. Knocking on the door at 7pm, the door opened  
immediately. Xander stood there, dressed in a charcoal gray, three piece suit and tie. Her  
mouth starting watering at the sight. {Damn Xan, I keep forgetting how good you clean  
up! Keep it together Cordy, he’s gone to a lot of trouble for this, just enjoy.}

“Ah, Miss Chase, right on time, please come in. May I offer you a drink before we get  
started?”

“A Diet Coke would be fine, thank you.” She watched his ass as he walked over to the  
serving bar and got her drink.

“Now, Miss Chase, my name is Alexander LaValle, I am the producer of this film. How  
much did your agent tell you about the part?”

“Honestly, he gave me no information at all, just told me to show up here at 7pm.”

“Okay, you are being considered for the role of Elizabeth, the lead in a remake of the film  
9 ½ Weeks. This version will be far more explicit than the original. There will be a great  
deal of nudity, including full frontal, required for the part. Of course you will be  
handsomely compensated for it. The main purpose of this audition is to determine how  
well you can portray sexual submission, as well as your comfort with nudity. Do you  
have any questions so far?”

“Just one, so far. When you say ‘far more’ explicit, what exactly do you mean?”

“There are several sex scenes that will involve penetration on camera, as well as a lesbian  
sequence. We have contracted to provide a very true adaptation of the novel, and expect  
that we will be rated NC-17. Does that answer your question?”

{Hell yes, it also soaks my panties! Xander, how did you know 9 ½ Weeks was one of  
my favorite movies?} “Uh, yes, Yes it does.”

“Excellent. Now, the scene you will be doing is mostly improvisational. Your character,  
Elizabeth, was caught snooping through the personal papers of your dominant lover,  
Richard. He is going to punish you, and you are both dreading and anticipating it in equal  
measure. If you are ready, just step through the door behind me. You will see a red light  
blinking in the corner, which means the camera is running. You will be alone for about 5  
minutes before your co-star arrives. So, if you will begin…”

She was amazed that Xander had not broken character once, and was equally impressed  
at the lengths he had gone to, so far. She was incredibly turned on, knowing what was  
waiting for her in the next room. With sweaty palms, she stood, smoothed down her skirt,  
and slowly opened the door.

She gasped as she saw the changes he had made in the room. Gone was the sofa bed, in  
its place was a four poster bed, and each post had a leather cuff attached to a cord.  
Looking around the room, she saw a sheet of paper taped to the wall under the camera; in  
big letters it read: SAFEWORD = PEACH. {He’s thought of everything}

Chapter 3

About five minutes later, Cordy heard noise outside the door. The handle slowly turned,  
and Xander walked in. Gone was the suit and tie, instead, he was dressed as a  
construction worker in jeans, a ‘wife-beater’ T-shirt and boots. He had an irritated look  
on his face.

“Elizabeth, I know that I told you not to pry into my personal matters, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, sir.” {Sir? Where the hell did that come from?}

“And you know that there will be consequences of your actions, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well then, to start, GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT BED, I WANT YOU NAKED,  
NOW!”

She jumped up, almost without realizing it, and clothes flew around the room in her haste  
to obey.

“Good, now assume the position.” He was seated at the edge of the bed, and she stretched  
across his lap, with her ass level with his crotch. She could tell how excited he was  
already, by the tent in his jeans. She was already anticipating how his hands, hard and  
callused from years of construction, would feel against her ass.

His voice, gruff and stern, broke into her thoughts.

“I will only give you 10, this time, Elizabeth, but, in the future, I will be more severe. Do  
you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Very well, brace yourself.”

He started spanking her, putting one hand on the small of her back while alternating  
cheeks with the other. He started out slowly, but built up speed as he reached the end.  
Cordy was glad she didn’t have to count the strokes this time; she could just give in to the  
sensation. The pleasure was building as each touch of his hands sent lightning right to her  
clit.

As he finished, she managed to gasp out “Please Sir, touch my pussy, I need to cum!”

“You took your punishment like a good girl, so you deserve a reward, and here it is. You  
may cum when ready.” Then he slid three fingers inside her, and pumped quickly. That  
was all it took, she came immediately, the combination of the spanking and his fingers  
putting her over the edge.

He allowed her a moment or two to recover, and then told her to stand up and brace  
herself on the dresser, facing the wall with her legs spread. As she leaned against the  
dresser, she heard a drawer open, and then he walked up behind her. She felt something  
hard and round entering her pussy, and as she started to relax around it, he whispered in  
her ear;

“Don’t get too used to it, Elizabeth. I’m just getting it wet. It’s going in a much snugger  
place.”

He leaned right up to her ear and whispered “Do you remember the safe word?”  
She nodded, and then he asked “Do you need to use it?” When she shook her head ‘no’,  
he slid a cold wet finger into her ass. He added a second finger, stretching her ass. Just as  
she was getting used to the fullness, and starting to enjoy the sensation, he pulled his  
fingers out and she felt her ass being invaded by a piece of hard rubber.

“What you are feeling is a butt plug, Elizabeth. I want you to keep it in until I remove it.  
It’s there to get you ready for my cock, because it is time for you to learn to take me  
there. Now, turn around and follow me.”

He walked back to the bed, and stood there. As she stood in front of him, he said,

“Undress me.”

She pulled the t-shirt out of his pants, lifting it over his head, and setting it aside.

“Good start. Now, for the rest, I want you on your knees.”

She quickly dropped down and unlaced his boots; he placed his hands on her shoulders as  
she lifted each leg to remove the boots and socks. Then she unbuckled his belt and  
unbuttoned his jeans. Brushing her hand over the erection threatening to tear a hole in the  
fabric, she pulled his pants and underwear off. She looked up to see an eight inch monster  
staring her in the eye. He backed up to the bed and sat down, with his legs spread.

“Go ahead, you know what to do.”

She shuffled forward and opened her mouth; she just took the head in her mouth and  
sucked gently. Then she released the head, and started licking around the shaft, while  
gently fondling balls. After only a moment of this, he stood up, put his hands on either  
side of her head, and started fucking her mouth. She moaned around his cock as she  
adjusted to his rhythm, and tried to sneak a hand down to rub her clit.

“No Elizabeth! No touching yourself until I give you permission. Now, get ready to  
swallow.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth then he unloaded, flooding her mouth. Cordelia  
was surprised; he had never cum in her mouth before, preferring to shoot onto her tits.  
She started swallowing, but some spilled out of her mouth and onto her chin. With a sigh,  
he pulled out, and wiped his cum off her face and put the fingers into her mouth. She  
closed her eyes and licked them clean. {Salty, but not bad} she thought.

Chapter 4

“Good girl. Very good girl. Now, clean me up.”

As she started licking him clean, he began to get hard again. By the time she was  
finished, Xander was fully erect.

“Now, on your back on the bed, spread eagle.”  
As she positioned herself on the bed, he slid two pillows under her hips, and then  
attached the cuffs to her ankles, then to her wrists. She could tell she had a lot more slack  
in her legs than in her arms.

“Rest for a moment Elizabeth, I’ll be right back.”

He came back a minute or so later, and put a straw into her mouth.

“Drink this; it will help you get your strength back.”

Looking up, she could see concern in the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. {He  
is so worried about pushing me too far. That’s why I love him so much.}

After finishing the orange juice, she looked up and smiled. “Thank you Sir, that was  
wonderful.”

Smiling slightly, he set the glass aside and climbed onto the bed. He lowered his mouth to  
her crotch, running his tongue on the inside of her thighs, licking all around her pussy,  
but not touching her there. He teased her like that until she was whimpering with need.  
Then took pity on her, running his tongue up and down her lips, before sliding it inside.  
He spent a good while eating her, enjoying the taste of her juices, which were flowing  
non-stop. Occasionally, he slid his tongue across her clit. He brought her to the edge  
several times, enjoying the sounds she was making as she hovered on the verge of  
orgasm.

“Are you ready to cum Elizabeth?”

“Yes, sir, please!” She whimpered.

“Go ahead,” he told her as he rubbed her clit.

She was still cumming when he moved up and buried himself into her pussy. He leaned  
down and kissed her passionately as he pumped in a steady rhythm. He felt her muscles  
clench around his cock as she raised her hips and pushed back against him. He moved his  
head down, running his tongue over her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples,  
tugging gently as she moaned with increasing urgency. She was practically panting with  
need, he was thrilled to note. {Yay me!} He congratulated himself, breaking character in  
his mind for the triumphant thought.

“Elizabeth, for the rest of the night, you can cum whenever you need to.”

“Th-Th-Thank you sir!”

Chapter 5

As she started screaming out her pleasure, he reached under her and removed the butt  
plug. Raising her legs to the ends of the cords, he put her ankles over his shoulders, and  
put the head of his cock at the entrance to her ass.  
“Last chance, Elizabeth, do you need to use the safe word?”

She shook her head, not able to form coherent thoughts. He pushed the head of his cock  
in, and waited, allowing her to adjust to the sensation. As she relaxed, he slid another  
inch in. She moaned with pleasure and pushed back, sliding him all the way in. He could  
not believe how tight she was, and the heat was incredible. As he slowly pulled back and  
slid forward, he applied a gentle rotation with his thumb on her clit, which had been  
standing up for attention most of the evening.

The activities of the evening were taking a toll on Xander and he felt himself about to  
lose control.

“I’m going to come, are you there yet?”

At her nod, he sped up his rubbing, sending her over the edge as he blasted his molten  
cum into her ass. She fell into back to back orgasms, shaking from the force of them.  
As soon as he pulled out, Xander untied her arms and legs and wrapped a blanket around  
her.

“Cordelia, you were wonderful. Just rest and relax a while, and remember, I love you.”

As Cordy snuggled into him, she lifted her head and gave him a kiss.

“That was intense Xan, I had no idea you had such a Dom streak in you.”

“What can I tell you, babe, you inspired me. Are you hungry?”

“God yes, I think I could eat a horse.”

“Well, no need to go that far.”

As he covered himself in the blanket as well, he called out, “Dennis, you can bring it in  
now!”

The door opened and a bed tray came floating in, lowering itself onto the foot of the bed.

“Thanks Dennis! You’re the best!” Cordy said gratefully.

The light flickered in response, and then the door closed gently. Looking at the tray, it  
was covered with food, pancakes, sausage, eggs and biscuits. As the center of the tray,  
was an envelope with Cordelia’s name on it.

Looking at her husband, she raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“Go ahead, open it,” Xander said.

It was an anniversary card, with writing inside. It read:

Cordy –

Words cannot express how wonderful life has been since you came back into my life. I  
thank the gods above every day that you agreed to give us a second chance after  
everything that happened. To commemorate the third anniversary of our new beginning –  
please accept these small gifts as a sign of my undying love for you.

Your Husband  
Xander

Inside the card was a folded piece of paper and a car key. Opening the paper, she was  
shocked to see a gift certificate for a day of pampering at the Beverly Hills Spa, the most  
exclusive spa in California. The key had a tag stating it fit a 2007 Jaguar convertible.

“God Xander! This is wonderful! How did you manage this?”

“Well, you remember that business trip I took up to San Francisco last month? I did make  
some arrangements for work for Harris Construction, but the main reason I was there was  
to meet with my agent and a representative of West Coast Publishing. You know that  
book I’ve been working on since before we got together? I finally finished it a couple of  
months ago and got an agent. Anyway, West Coast is going to be publishing my novel, as  
well as its three sequels that I described to them. I was able to get a really sweet deal,  
and, as of 3 o’clock this afternoon, our bank account has a balance of just over 5 million  
dollars, and that’s after taxes! I knew it was coming, so I made the reservation and  
ordered your car a couple of weeks ago. I was dying to tell you, but the look on you face  
makes it all worth it.”

Cordelia sat in shock for a few moments before replying. “Xander, this is amazing! I  
can’t express how happy you’ve made me since we got back together – but you’re not the  
only one who gives thanks that we did.”

Further conversation was unnecessary as he wrapped her in his arms and she settled in.

“Babe, as nice as this is, why don’t we get cleaned up and into our own bed before we go  
to sleep?”

“Don’t wanna! I’m comfy!”

“Do you need me to swat your bottom again missy?”

“Meany!” She grumbled as they put robes on and stumbled to the bathroom. Both were  
too tired to do much more than kiss under the spray, but eventually, they got into bed. As  
Xander was reaching for the light, Cordelia stopped him.

“Xan, before you do that, hand me the fishbowl. It’s my turn to pick the fantasy,”  
Cordelia said. She pulled out a slip of paper and grinned. “Ooh! This will be fun! I’ve got  
to talk to Faith tomorrow, and you better stock up on your vitamins!”

“You mean?”

“Yep, I've chosen another round of Two Slayers and a Very Happy Xander!”

“Better make sure the leather and the blond wig are clean, then. On another subject, why  
don’t you give Angel a call, tell him you won’t be in tomorrow.”

“What do you have in mind? As if I didn’t know.”

“Actually, I was thinking about going to look at houses tomorrow, how does that sound?”

“Ooh! That sounds like fun! Hand me the phone and I’ll call the office.”

After calling out, they snuggled in, turning out the lights. Soon, the only sound to be  
heard was two people gently snoring.

THE END


	3. The Fishbowl: Two Slayers and a Very Happy Xander

Title: Two Slayers and A Very Happy Xander  
Pairing: Xander/Cordy/Faith  
Rating: NC-17 (Oral, Anal, D/S, F/F)  
Disclaimer: Do I Really Need to Say this? I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the crackheads at Mutant Enemy. I would have treated all of them a lot better.

Angel Investigations, Wednesday Afternoon:

"Hey Faith, got a minute?"

Faith turned, licked her lips, and, in her most flirtatious manner, said, "For you, Queen C,  
anything!"

"Actually, that's what I had in mind. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing planned, unless you get a vision or Wesley tells me there's another apocalypse  
scheduled, why?"

"Are you up for another round of 'Two Slayers'?" Cordelia asked hopefully, her lips  
spread in a sexy smile.

"Damn!" Faith laughs, "You two sure do enjoy getting me naked! What's this, the third or  
fourth time in the last six months?"

"Something like that, but it just works out that way. We put the slips back in the jar when  
we are done, and I pulled it out this time. Not that we have any objection at all to getting  
you into our bed. I think you know how both Xan and I feel about you."

"Yeah, well, you won't hear me complaining about spending time with you two either.  
So, what's the plan? We spend the weekend in bed, and have Dennis bring us snacks?"

"Not really, but we can talk about that on Friday night. Why don't you pack a bag, don't  
forget clothes this time, and ride home with me Friday. We can have dinner and relax a  
bit before playtime," Cordelia suggested. She grinned at Faith and lowered her voice so  
what she was about to say wouldn't carry beyond the two of them. "Speaking of which,  
can you pack your strap-on? Xander took my ass for the first time Monday night, and I  
loved it!" Cordelia admitted before continuing. "Now I'm drenched just thinking about  
taking both of you at the same time."

"Damn, C! Talk about getting a girls' interest! I'll definitely be packing some toys for the  
weekend."

Friday Afternoon:

Faith's jaw hit the pavement when she got her first look at Cordelia's brand new Jaguar  
Convertible, complete with license plates that read "Queen C".

"Whoa! When did you get this baby?" Faith asked, whistling her appreciation.

"It was a gift from Xander, to celebrate the third anniversary of what he calls our 'New  
Beginning'. It surprised the hell out of me too, but I love it! If you can quit drooling long  
enough, you can get in," Cordelia teased.

"A gift from Xander? What the hell did he do, rob a bank?"

"Not quite, but we'll tell you about it tonight. Right now I need to concentrate on my  
driving; this girl gets away from you if you aren't careful." Cordelia informed Faith as she  
started the car.

Pulling into the garage forty-five minutes later, they saw Xander standing in the doorway,  
with a smile on his face. He walked down to the car, pulling Cordy into a hug and kissing  
her. They looked at each other and smiled, and reached for Faith. As soon as their arms  
were around her, Cordelia claimed Faiths mouth, while Xander nuzzled her neck. Then  
Xander began kissing Faith, battling tongues, while Cordy kissed her neck and ran her  
tongue into Faiths' cleavage. After enjoying the feelings for a few minutes, Faith pulled  
back "Uh, as much as I'm enjoying this, do we really want to finish this on the garage  
floor, when there are nice soft beds inside?"

Xander looked at her with mock-disappointment on his face, saying, "You're right, damn  
it! And here I was, looking forward to taking you both over the hood of Cordy's car!"

Cordelia shook her head at this and said;

"Maybe later Xan, but I want to put a blanket down first."

Walking into the dining area, dinner was on the table. Salad and fruit, grilled steak and  
potatoes, as well as beers for Xander and Faith and wine for Cordy were all waiting to be  
eaten. They made casual chit chat during dinner. Although Cordy wanted to tell Faith the  
news about Xander's book, Xander stopped her, preferring to keep the dinner  
conversation light. He wasn't sure how she would react when they told her about the  
subject matter.

Afterwards, Faith leaned back in her chair, looked at both of them, and spoke, "Alright,  
what's going on you two? You've been busting to tell me something all night, so spill!"

"Well Faith, you asked me if Xander had robbed a bank to buy me the car, right?"

"Yeah and..." Faith prompted.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, or not, but Xander has been working on a book for  
the last couple of years," Cordelia began. She grinned as Faith gestured impatiently for  
her to continue. "Well, he sold it last month, and got an incredibly good contract with one  
of the big publishers out here. So, for the first time in years, in my case, and ever, in  
Xander's case, we are rich!"

"Whoa, that's amazing! Congratulations Xan, what's the book about?" Faith asked with  
interest.

"Basically, it's a fictionalized version of our lives in Sunnydale. The first book covers the  
Demon Hunter arriving in Diablo's Gap, and her meeting us, plus the whole deal with the  
Master. I've planned out seven books, ending with the battle to close the Hellmouth last  
year. The second book is finished, dealing with the fictional version of Angelus, and the  
third is in Draft form now. The second book was tough, simply because, for all the  
heartache he caused Buffy in real-life; he never really was more than an annoyance. I  
know, he tried to kill Jenny, but we got there in time to stop him, and if Willow hadn't  
been able to re-soul him before he opened Acathala that could have been real bad, but  
basically, he was more of a pain in the ass than anything. Of course, I'll never tell Angel  
that. I'm content to let him keep on thinking we considered him the Big Bad. In the book,  
Angelus is a lot more of a monster than he ever was in reality."

"Wait a minute; you are using our lives in books? Do B and the others know?"

"Yes they do. I spoke to Giles, Jenny, Buffy and Willow before I left Sunnydale, and  
Angel and Cordy when I got here. The hard part was getting hold of Oz, but I managed to  
catch up with him before a Dingoes show at the Hollywood Bowl. They all gave me their  
permission to use the events, and their actions. Faith, if you don't feel comfortable about  
my using your life in the story, let me know, I'll work around your part in the events."

"No, that part I'm five by five with. It's just a shock 'because I never knew you were the  
literary type."

"I'm not, but even a 'Zeppo'," he said as he smiled at Cordy, who blushed and smiled in  
return, "sometimes has a story to tell. And that's how I see myself, as a storyteller. I'm  
trying to tell the world, in a way they'll accept, about modern day heroes and the fight  
against the dark."

Cordy spoke up then, "We didn't tell you this because we wanted to brag, but so you  
could understand how we can afford the things we do. You see, Xan and I were looking  
at houses on Wednesday, and we've narrowed it down to three. We want you to come  
with us tomorrow and help make the selection."

""Because, we want you to live there with us. You would have your own space, of  
course, but we would hope you would be spending nights with us most of the time. You  
would have your own car and as much privacy as you need or want. Cordy and I have  
talked it over, and we both care for you a great deal, and would love for you to be a  
bigger part of our lives. I realize this is a lot to drop on you at once, but we thought it  
would be better to talk about it now, before we got naked. Because, after you two get  
your clothes off, I lose the ability to think coherently," Xander said with a grin.

At that, Cordy and Faith laughed, realizing that he wasn't exaggerating.

"You're right, this is a lot of information to take in, but I'm not crazy no matter what some  
people think! I'd love to move in with you."

Smiling, Xander stood up, "Good, now that we've settled the important stuff, let me show  
you your present. We got you this, because no matter how enjoyable it is, there are times  
when we will want to do something while dressed."

Xander went to the hall closet and pulled out a box. When Faith opened it, she screamed  
with excitement, because it contained a PlayStation 5, the newest version, as well as five  
different games. Before Faith started hooking the game up, Cordy stopped her.

"We can set the game up tomorrow, right now, I think we have a few too many clothes  
on, especially since Xander and I have a sweet tooth, and think a Hot Faith Sundae would  
be a perfect dessert. How does that sound to you Faith?"

"Well then, what the hell are we doing still dressed? Let's go!"

"Cordy, why don't you and Faith go up and get ready? The plastic is already on the bed.  
I'll get everything and be up in a couple of minutes."

When Xander opened the bedroom door a few minutes later, he got hard immediately at  
the sight that greeted him. Cordelia and Faith were both nude and wrapped in an  
embrace. They were kissing, their breasts rubbing together as they fingered each other.  
Xander set the tray down and removing his clothes, walked up to them. Tapping Cordy  
on the shoulder, he took over kissing Faith while Cordy started kissing her way down  
Faith's body. She licked and sucked on each nipple, before running her tongue around her  
navel, dipping her tongue inside, and then moving down to Faith's cleanly shaven core. It  
only took a few swipes of Cordy's tongue to bring her to orgasm. Faith broke away from  
Xander's kiss to scream her pleasure, and then moved to Cordy, saying, "Let me return  
the favor."

She moved down Cordy's body, duplicating the actions Cordy had done to her. However,  
when she got to Cordelia's entrance, she lightly licked around the edges, before sliding  
her fingers in. She lightly brushed Cordy's clit with her fingers, while licking and sucking  
her outer lips. When Faith put her mouth directly on the center, she pulled her fingers out,  
and, as she sucked on the clit, slid first one, then another finger into Cordy's ass. That's all  
it took for Cordy to cum.

After giving them a couple of minutes to recover, and to get himself back under control,  
Xander took the top off the pan of hot fudge. Testing it with his fingers to make sure it  
wasn't too hot, he then drizzled it over Faith's breasts. While he did that, Cordy scooped  
ice cream on top of the fudge and down Faith's stomach. Then they sprayed whipped  
cream all over her, and then put nuts and cherries on top. Except for one cherry which  
Cordy put on her tongue and inserted into her pussy. By this time, the mixtures of hot and  
cold sensations were driving Faith wild. Xander and Cordy took turns claiming her  
mouth, before moving down her body, licking the creamy treats off of her. Their actions  
pushed Faith over edge. The last thing she remembered thinking, before the sensations  
overwhelmed her was {thank the Gods for multiple orgasms!}

By the time she stopped moaning and was aware of her surroundings, they had cleaned  
most of the mess off of her, and now they had ice cream and fudge all over their smiling  
faces.

"Welcome back, Faith," Xander smirked. "I guess we don't have to ask if you enjoyed  
that."

"Gods, that was intense! I don't think I've ever cum that hard or often in my life," Faith  
said, still panting. "You two definitely know how to show a girl a good time!"

"The night isn't over yet! Let's go get cleaned up, and then we can see about taking care  
of Xander's situation." Cordy suggested, standing up.

"Oh yeah, Xan! Cordy told me you took her in the ass," Faith said with a grin. "So do you  
want to fuck me in the ass? Get me all soapy in the shower, and bend me over, sliding  
your big dick into my tight ass while Cordy eats me, and fondles you balls. Is that what  
you want to do?"

"Fuck yes!" Xander moaned. He swallowed hard and tried to control himself. "In fact, if  
you don't move the ass in question, I may just bend you over the dresser and take you  
right here! So let's get going!"

As they headed for the bathroom, they could hear the water and the shower turning on.

"Thank you Dennis!" Cordy called out. "You can stay and watch if you want."

The lights flickered briefly in agreement and the words "Thank You" appeared on the  
steam covering the mirror.

As soon as they had washed most of the mess off, Xander poured liquid soap on his  
hands, and handed the bottle to Cordy.

"You wash the front, I'll get the back, and then we will see just how dirty our Faith is."

As Cordelia soaped and washed Faith's body, she stopped to lick at her nipples as they  
were cleaned. Xander ran his soap covered hands over her back and ass, working his  
fingers into her crack as he rubbed her rosebud. Then he worked one soap covered finger,  
then another into her ass. Faith moaned as he worked the fingers in and out, loosening her  
up for his cock. He rubbed soap on his cock, and then put the head at her ass.

"Ready, Faith?" He asked in her ear.

"Uh huh," Faith answered, luxuriating in the feelings the two were causing.

"Brace yourself," Xander warned before he popped the head of his cock in.

Faith moaned at the feeling, and then said, over her shoulder, "Come on Xander, fuck my  
ass!"

Xander grabbed her hips, and pulled back, sliding his entire length into her. As he was  
sliding in, Cordelia dropped to her knees and began eating Faith's pussy, while fingering  
herself.

As Xander was pumping her ass, he reached around, fondling her breasts, and saying,

"Do you like this Faith? Do you like me fucking your ass while Cordy eats your pussy?"

"Fuck yeah! I love it when you fuck my ass - and Cordy has an amazing tongue - I'm  
gonna cum all over her face!" Faith managed to get out. She looked down at Cordy and  
continued, "maybe later, you can cum on mine!"

That was all Xander could take. With a yell he came, flooding Faith's ass which triggered  
Faith's orgasm, which set Cordy off. The force of his orgasm after being at the edge for  
so long, caused Xander to collapse. He pulled Faith with him, which caused Cordy to fall  
forward as well. As they sat and looked at each other, they heard a noise from the area by  
the sink, as the mouthwash bottle and shaving cream were knocked into the sink.

"You too, Dennis?" Faith laughed breathlessly, and that was all it took to get Xander and  
Cordy laughing as well. They continued chuckling as they dried each other off and  
returned to the bedroom. They got into the bed and as they were cuddling, Faith spoke  
up.

"I can't believe it's me saying this - but I need to rest! I think I hit my orgasm limit back  
in the shower. I never knew you were into dirty talk Xan-man!"

"What can I say; I'm just full of surprises," Xander answered, cuddling closer to the girls.

"Full of something, anyway," Cordy said with a smirk.

"Cordy, my love, if I wasn't so tired, I'd paddle your ass for that!" Xander threatened,  
shaking a finger at her.

"Save that for tomorrow, Xan, we all need some sleep," Cordelia retorted with a tired  
smile.

Xander cut the lights, and wrapping his arms around Faith, who had Cordy in an  
embrace, they all fell fast asleep.

Saturday Morning

The next morning, Xander awoke first. He quietly got up, showered, and dressed before  
going downstairs to get coffee going. Hearing the door close, Faith and Cordy woke up as  
well. As they were getting washed and dressed to face the day, Faith asked, "So, C, when  
Xander threatened to paddle you last night, what was that about? Was he serious?"

"Partly. The other night, we played a Dom/sub scene, and I really got off on being  
submissive to him. Xan enjoyed it too; it really added some spice, which is always good,"  
Cordelia admitted.  
"Kinky, tell me more," Faith said, her eyes on Cordelia.

"Well, we were role playing an audition for a 9 1/2 weeks remake. They were doing the  
NC-17 version, so I had to play the part of a submissive. Xan was my co-star. He made  
me strip, and then put me over his lap for a spanking. Faith, I came so hard, just from him  
spanking my ass! After that he made me wear a butt plug, and then I had to kneel down  
and undress him. Then he fucked my face. It was so unlike how Xander normally acts,  
but what a turn on! Then he tied me to the bed, made me beg to cum - I couldn't cum  
unless he gave me permission - then he pulled out the plug, put my ankles over his  
shoulders and fucked my ass. I lost count of how many times I came, and I know that I  
passed out at least once. I was sore for two days after that, but damn! What a night!"  
Cordelia said exuberantly, grinning at the memories.

"Sounds like it! It got me wet just hearing about it. That's one thing I've never really  
experienced. I was always a 'suck em, fuck em, and dump em' kind of girl in the past.  
Until you and Xan seduced me that night, I'd never even considered spicing things up.  
After the way you described the scene, I think I'd get off on submitting to Xander," Faith  
mused. She turned to Cordelia and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he'd be into it?"

"Are you kidding? The man that wouldn't get off on the idea of having two gorgeous,  
horny, bisexual, and submissive women at his feet has got to be gay. Xander will love the  
idea. Here's what we can do...." Cordelia said, leaning toward Faith to begin planning.

As they made their plans, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Xander's  
voice calling, "Food's on the table ladies come and get it before I eat it all!"

"He's not kidding about that! We'd better hurry up and get down there!" Cordy  
commented to Faith before pulling her downstairs.

After eating one of Xander's world famous breakfasts, Xander and Faith got the  
PlayStation hooked up, and before long Faith was engrossed in the game. Cordy and  
Xander watched her for a while, before Cordy beckoned her husband into the kitchen.  
Xander followed with a quizzical look on his face, which vanished when Cordy wrapped  
her arms around him and kissed him.

"Whoa, what was that for? Not that I'm objecting-- Cordy kisses are a highlight of my  
life, but what brought that on?" Xander asked, leaning back so he could see her face.

"For last night, for being my husband, for the way you spoil me and any other reason I  
can think of. Mostly just because I love you so much!" Cordy said with a smile.

"The feeling is most definitely mutual, lady of mine. So, what's on your mind?" Xander  
held her close, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

"Well, Faith asked me about the paddling comment you made last night, so I explained  
the audition. She got really turned on - I think she would have jumped me then and there  
if you hadn't called us for breakfast. She is interested in trying the sub role on for size,"  
Cordy told him, enjoying the look on his face as she explained.

"Well, I think we can arrange that. How sure are you that she would be into it?" Xander  
asked, trying not to get his hopes and others things, up.

"Very sure, she admitted wanted to try it," Cordy answered with a grin. She could feel  
how well Xander had taken the idea of Faith submitting to him.

"Okay, here's an idea. We're going to be out and about today, why don't we get her really  
worked up - little things like 'can you imagine what it's going to feel like when he puts  
you over his knee?' Or 'maybe he will tie you up, would you like that?' Things like that.  
Get her so worked up she'll be begging for us to let her cum before the day is half over.  
Sound like a plan?"

"Oh yeah!" Cordelia said enthusiastically. She smiled sexily at Xander. "I'm really glad  
we started the Fishbowl. This kinky side of you is fun!"

"Babe, I was kinky when we were together in high school, but I didn't know how to  
broach the subject. Hell, maybe if I had, we wouldn't have broken up." Xander mused  
almost to himself.

"Hush, Xan, we both had growing up to do, before we were ready for what we have now.  
It all worked out for the best." Cordelia answered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, when did you get so wise?"

"Smart ass!"

"Love you too! Hey, you up for Chinese food today? I was thinking about getting us a  
table at Lee Ho Fuchs tonight, before we get started on Two Slayers. Just between us, at  
the moment I'm not planning on getting dressed all day tomorrow." Xander said  
lasciviously.

"Now that sounds like a great plan to me, and I'm sure Faith would enjoy it, too. She's  
always ordering Chinese when we have lunch delivered at work"

After everybody got dressed, they piled into Cordy's jag. Cordy at the wheel, of course,  
while Xander sat in the back and proceeded to drive Faith crazy with his comments.  
As they pulled up to the first house, "Hey Faith, you'll love this house! It has a deck off  
the master bedroom, so we can go outside and fuck in the moonlight--give the neighbors  
a thrill."

Or, at the next house, "This place comes with a hot tub, so you can eat Cordy while the  
jets of water pound your pussy, wouldn't that be fun?"

Or, approaching the last house, "This is my favorite of the three - it's got a huge  
swimming pool and a privacy fence so we can go skinny dipping. It also has a deck with  
the hot tub. And wait until you see the basement! It's finished, and there are beams that  
Cordy and I can cuff your arms to, and tease you until you are about to scream. Can't you  
just imagine it? Cordy sucking on your nipples as I run a feather up and down your  
thighs, lightly touching the insides of your knees, until you are begging us to touch your  
pussy, and when we finally do it, you cum so hard you are crying from relief. What do  
you think about that?"

Faith managed to keep her mouth shut all through the ride, but Cordy and Xander could  
see that she was squirming in her seat as Xander described the basement.

"Trust me Faith; it's all going to be worth it. Anticipation will just increase your appetite  
for when the time comes. Now, you've seen all the houses, which one do you like the  
best?"

"Ooh, dammit, quit trying to distract me! I'm still enjoying the mental pictures. Okay,  
okay, if I had to choose, I'd pick the last one we looked at."

"Okay, how about you, Cordy?"

"Same thing and those mental pictures are getting me hot and bothered too," Cordelia  
admitted with a grin.

"Well, that's another thing we agree on. Hand me the phone Faith, it's in the glove  
compartment." Xander said, hold out his hand.

Faith found it quickly and handed it over.

Punching the numbers, Xander waited for an answer. "Jill? Xander Harris here, we've  
reached a decision on the property we want. It's the house on Whedon Road. When can  
you have the paperwork ready for us to sign? Tuesday? Super! Just one thing, I need you  
to add another name to the deed; the name is Faith Adams, okay? We will be in on  
Tuesday, and I'll have the money for you then. Terrific, see you then!

"Well, ladies, we now own a house - how do you think we should celebrate? Cordy - do  
you want to go shopping? Faith, what about going to a movie? Or, here's an idea Cordy,  
why don't you head for home and we can fuck Faith until she can't walk, how does that  
sound?" Xander asked, pretending curiosity over which they could choose.

"I don't know, Xan, I really wanted to go shopping," Cordelia said, keeping the smile out  
of her voice. Hearing that, Faith whimpered in frustration. Cordy continued, "but I guess  
I can do that another day. So, Faith, what do you think is going to happen now?"  
"I know if the two of you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to jump you both right here in  
the car!"

"Patience Faith - sex in public is a little later on the agenda," Cordelia commented.

"What?!" Faith asked loudly in surprise.

"Just kidding! Unless of course, Xander and I decide to take you right on the dance floor  
some night. Never can tell what's going to happen."

"Now, Cordelia, I thought we were going to surprise her with that at Caritas the next  
time." Xander said mock-reproving her.

"Oops, sorry," Cordelia apologized, not sounding sorry at all.

"You two are driving me crazy -are you trying to get me so horny I can't think? Well, it's  
working!" Faith said her voice thick with desire.

"Cordy, did you put the blankets in the trunk like I asked?"

"Sure did!"

"Good, I think it's time we broke in the garage," Xander said looking at Faith. He saw her  
swallow hard.

"Come on you two! This is almost painful!" Faith moaned.

"Only a couple of minutes more Faith, you can handle it," Xander assured her, loving the  
passion and need in her voice.

A few minutes after the previous part

Finally, Cordy pulled into the garage and the door shut behind them.

Piling out of the car, Xander took charge once again. "Cordy, go get the toys from the  
bedroom, and Faith, help me get these blankets spread out."

Cordelia grinned and went into the house. Faith and Xander covered the hood of Cordy's  
car with a soft blanket, and piled several more on the ground in front of the car. As they  
were finishing, Cordy came out of the house wearing nothing but a smile and in her hand  
were a strap-on and harness.

"Faith, you're still dressed? I'm surprised, I thought Xander would have had you naked  
already," Cordy commented.

"We just hadn't gotten that far yet, babe," Xander said with a grin. Smile fading, he  
turned to Faith and looked her over. "Before we get started, if you need us to stop, or  
slow down, or just need a breather for a second, all you have to say is the word 'Peach'  
that is our safe-word. Do you understand?" Faith nodded. Seeing that she understands,  
Xander slid into the Dominant role. "You ready Faith?" He asked quietly. She nodded so  
he continued. "Faith, take your clothes off, now!"

In a matter of a minute, Faith stood there naked. Xander was still fully dressed, leaning  
against the hood of the car and smiling.

Winking at her husband, Cordy turned to Faith and said, "Now Faith, I want you to put  
the harness on me."

Faith took it and hooked the straps around Cordy's waist and thighs.

"Very good Faith," Xander said, "Now, come over here and kneel down."

Xander slid his shirt off, and opened his jeans and lowered them to mid-thigh. "Okay,  
you know what to do," he told the brunette slayer.

"About time," Faith muttered, before taking his entire length in her mouth. She worked  
her tongue around his shaft as she moved her mouth up and down on him. Xander  
reached down and fondled her breasts, lightly pinching the nipples. She moaned around  
his cock and reached down to finger herself, to try and relieve her itch. Before she was  
able to get her hand down there, Xander pulled his cock out of her mouth and said,  
"Okay, that's enough for now. Let me get down on the ground, and you can climb on for  
some serious fucking!"

"Alright! You two have had me ready to pop for hours!" Faith answered her need and  
desire evident in her voice.

Xander stretched out on his back, and Faith mounted him, hissing in pleasure as she  
lowered herself onto his rod. As she was rocking back and forth, putting pressure on her  
sensitive areas, Xander reached up and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her down, until  
her breasts were crushed against his chest. Looking up, he could see Cordy watching,  
with a glazed look in her eyes. She was absently stroking the head of the dildo, causing it  
to rub against her clit. As erotic as the sight was to Xander, he was close to cumming, and  
wanted to hold off.

"Cordy, are you ready?"

She shook her head, as if to clear it, and moved forward with a tube of lubrication in her  
hand. Squirting some on her finger, she worked it in and around Faith's ass. Faith tensed  
at the feeling of a finger entering her, but as she felt a second finger filling her rear, the  
anticipation and frustration of the day caught up to her all at once and she screamed as  
one of the most intensive waves of pleasure she had ever experienced washed over her.  
She shook as back to back to back orgasms wracked her body. She was so overwhelmed  
that she barely registered when the fingers in her ass were removed, and replaced with 7  
inches of soft rubber. Xander and Cordy were pumping into her, developing a gentle  
rhythm until she came back to earth, which she did shortly thereafter.

"Oh man, this is incredible!" She panted out, as she worked to match their rhythm. When  
she did so, they sped up the pace until Xander gasped out, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"  
and emptied himself into her. Hearing him caused Cordy to be hit by her own orgasm.  
Moaning, she collapsed on top of Faith and Xander.

When she had recovered, Faith stretched up and kissed Xander, saying," You know, the  
main problem we have now, is having to surgically remove the smile from my face."  
Cordy chuckled, and gently slid the strap-on out of Faith, allowing her to get off of  
Xander.

Later, after they had cleaned up, Xander went downstairs to give them time to get ready  
for the scene that night. He had spoken to a few of the single guys at Harris Construction,  
finding out which is the hottest club for dancing in the area. The consensus was that Club  
21, in the heart of Downtown L.A., is the hottest club around. He figured that would be  
perfect for the girls, since it is unlikely anyone they knew would be there.  
When the girls came back downstairs after getting ready, Xander's jaw dropped. Faith  
looked like he remembered her from High School- tight leather pants, strategically ripped  
tank-top and heavy eye makeup. But the big surprise came when he turned to look at his  
wife. Gone was the high school sophisticate who wore custom designed clothing in style,  
in her place was a blond in a leather skirt, stockings and low cut sweater. He couldn't help  
himself, he let out with a long wolf whistle at the sight. "You two look terrific! I wouldn't  
be surprised if there are a couple of heart attacks at the club tonight, you both are so  
damned hot!"

"Well thank you, sir," Cordy replied with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep! I thought we'd get some dinner first, and then go make all the men and most of the  
women at Club 21 drool," Xander told them as he escorted them to the car.

Getting into Xander’s Blazer, the headed out to the restaurant. They nearly had an  
accident, when Cordy, who was sitting in the back, let her legs open; allowing Xander to  
see that she wasn’t wearing underwear. Fortunately, he was able to tear his eyes from the  
mirror and back to the road in time to keep them from hitting anything. As Faith saw  
what had distracted Xander, she smirked and getting into character said, “Well, B, hoping  
to get lucky tonight?”

“I don’t know, F. I was thinking about humping your thigh on the dance floor, and didn’t  
want my juices to stain any of my thongs. You know how hard those kinds of stains can  
be to remove?”

“Okay, you two, save it for the club. I’m having a hard enough time driving with you two  
luscious ladies in the car, and I don’t need mental pictures like those distracting me.”

“Sorry Xandman, didn’t mean to make it HARD on you. Oh hell, who am I trying to kid?  
I wanted to make it hard as possible, especially after the way you were teasing me this  
afternoon.”

“Keep it up Faith, and I’ll put you over my knee in the restaurant and give you a barebottom  
spanking in front of everybody,” Xander warned, only partly joking.

“Oooooh, that’s a mental image to cherish,” Cordy said, smirking.

“Why Cordy, do you want me to spank you in public? Maybe I should come down to  
Angel Investigations some day, pull you into Angel’s office, leave the door open so  
anybody could see in, and bend you over his desk so I could spank your cute little ass  
until you couldn’t sit. How would you like that?”

“Xan, you are such a tease – but could you just imagine the reactions we would get?”

Cordy said, grinning at her mental image of Angel’s face.

“I don’t know if he can, but I sure can! Angel would faint, Wesley would stammer then  
run to beat off, and Fred would get so turned on she’d find Gunn and jump him right  
there.”

“I don’t think Wesley would beat off right away,” Cordelia said. She paused before  
continuing. “He’d have to call Kate and get permission first.”

“Whoa! Whoa! Way too much information there, ladies! Anyway, we are here, so let’s  
get ourselves together so we don’t get thrown out of the restaurant.”

They made it through the meal without incident, and then headed for the club. When they  
got there, there was a long line, but the doorman took one look at them and waved them  
in. They got a table, and before Xander could leave to get drinks, 3 waiters and a waitress  
were at their table, asking to help them.

Faith decided to have some fun, and screw with the guys’ minds, leaned over the table,  
exposing a vast amount of cleavage, and smiled at the waitress.  
“Why sure you can, Kim! I’d like a Sex on the Beach, and my girl with take a Slow  
Comfortable Screw against the Wall.”

Kim flushed to her collarbone, while the guys groaned and excused themselves, before  
Kim turned to Xander for his order.

“Just a Coke please, I’m driving,” he replied to her unasked question.

“Oh, then your sodas are free!” Reaching into her apron, she pulled out a button that read  
’21 Club Designated Driver’ on it. Leaning over, she pinned the badge to his shirt,  
making sure he got a good look down her blouse at the same time.

Faith cleared her throat, and Kim straightened up and looked at her, flushing again.  
Cordy gave her one of her patented ‘Queen C’ glares, before softening slightly and  
speaking.

“Sorry Kim, but he is ours, and we don’t like to share. Unless of course, you think you  
can handle all three of us, then maybe something could be arranged. Why don’t you think  
about that while you are getting our drinks?”

With a stunned look on her face, Kim went up to the bar.

Xander looked over, saw that she would be a while because of the line, and turned back  
to Cordy. “Are you sure about this Cordy? Do you really want to bring another person  
into our bed? I mean, if that is what the two of you want, I’m fine with it, but it seems  
really quick.”

Faith spoke up at this point. ”Actually, not all that quick, Xan. You see, Cordy and I  
know Kim; she came to Angel for help a few weeks ago, and Queen C and I helped her  
out. And hell yeah am I sure! That girl is definitely fuckable. Besides, haven’t you ever  
wanted to have an orgy?”

“Well, the thought has crossed my mind in the past, but the two of you keep me very  
satisfied, and I’m not that interested in adding anyone else for more than an occasional  
night of fun. But Cordy, I ask you again, is this what you want? The three of us are great  
together, and I don’t want anything to mess that up.”

Cordy reached across the table and took Xander’s hand. “Xan, I wouldn’t have said  
anything if I wasn’t sure. Kim was flirting with Faith and I while we were working, and I  
for one, am ready to call her bluff. Plus, as Faith said, she’s definitely fuckable.”

“Okay, let’s see if it goes anywhere because I agree with both of you, she is most  
definitely fuckable.”

Further conversation with interrupted by Kim bring their drinks. Xander paid, giving her  
a $50 tip. As she set Cordy’s drink in front of her, she said in a low, sultry voice, “I can  
handle it.” She met Cordy’s eyes.

Cordy gave her an almost predatory smile. “Are you certain? Because all three of us play  
rough. Do you think you can handle being tied to a bed, while all of us take a turn at you?  
Can you handle two or even all three of us at a time? Can you handle me putting you over  
my knee, with your pants around your ankles while I spank you with a hairbrush for  
flirting with my husband?”

At Cordy’s words, Kim started breathing heavily, and her nipples poked out through her  
blouse. She blinked, and in a quiet voice said, “Yes, miss, I can. Please excuse me.” With  
that, she took her tray and headed towards the ladies room.

Cordy looked at Faith and smiled. “Follow her. Let us know if she’s doing what I think  
she is,” Cordelia instructed Faith.

After Faith left, Xander sat back with a huge grin on his face. “Lover, I definitely like  
seeing this side of you! It’s just a shame that these tables don’t have tablecloths, because,  
if they did, I’d have you crawl under here and give me some relief. That display turned  
me on like you wouldn’t believe!”

“Sex in public, Xan?” Cordy asked with a grin, “Is this another one of those fantasies you  
hid in high school? Are there any other fantasies you haven’t told me about?”

“Cordy, with one exception, which we just haven’t gotten to yet, you have fulfilled all of  
my physically possible fantasies! And if I can ever figure out a way to get us into a zero  
gravity environment, we can take care of one of my physically impossible ones as well.  
The only fantasy that we have fulfilled yet, we can take care of easily at the new house.”

“What is it, Xan? You’ve definitely got my interest.” Cordelia asked, intrigued.

Xander leaned over and began whispering in her ear. “It’s actually rather romantic.  
You’re on a raft in a built-in pool, the full moon shining down on your naked body. I  
swim out to you, and worship you with my hands, mouth and tongue until you cum,  
crying my name, then you roll off the raft and we make love in the water.”

“Wow, I like that one babe,” Cordy answered breathlessly. “You know, I think it was  
your romantic streak that I fell in love with first in high school. Of course, your eyes and  
butt had a lot to do with it too,” she added with an impish grin.

He didn’t have a chance to respond, as Faith returned to the table then, and slid two of her  
fingers into Cordy’s mouth. Cordy licked and sucked them clean. As she released them,  
she looked at Faith and said, “Kim?” Faith nodded. “Tasty, tell us all!”

"Well. I thought you'd never ask. When I got to the bathroom, only one stall with is use,  
and I heard moaning coming from behind the door. I knocked, and said, 'Kim? It's Faith,  
let me in.' She opened the door, and I slid in. She was a mess, her pants were down at her  
ankles, and it looked like she ripped her panties, she was in such a rush. Her blouse was  
open, with her tits hanging out - and check this out, she has them pierced! I said, 'Cordy  
got to you, huh?' 'Oh, yes, I almost came right there at the table, she got me so hot!' 'Well,  
let me help you with that.' I started sucking on her nipples and then I fingered her until  
she came. Then she started putting herself back together, and I got her phone number and  
work schedule. She is working the next couple of weekends, but will be off in three  
weeks if we want to play. Oh, one other thing, she is a natural redhead; she's got it  
trimmed in the shape of a heart."

Cordy sat there in silence for a minute, before turning to the others. "Faith, Xan, I know  
Two Slayers was my choice, but I'm way too worked up to play a role right now. What  
do you say we go back to the house and get naked?"

"Works for me, I'm much more interested in being with Queen C, instead of the Queen B  
of Sunnyhell. How about you Xandman?"

"Let's get the hell out of here. I'm trying not to mess my jeans from that story. But this  
time, let's hold off until we get into the house. I'm not really interested in playing in the  
garage twice in one day." Xander suggested as they hurried to the door.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the door. I'm gonna find Kim and tell her we'll call her in a couple  
of weeks." Faith said, hurrying off in the other direction.

Xander broke most of the speed limits getting home. They ran into the house, stripping  
their clothes off on the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Faith lay back on the bed, Cordy with  
her face at her mound, while Xander took Cordy doggie-style. They were all so worked  
up, they came almost immediately.

After resting for a few minutes, Faith got out of the bed, and grabbed a strap on from her  
bag. Putting it on, she walked back to Cordy, saying, "You've had a crack at my ass, now  
it's my turn! What do you think Xan, you up for a Cordy sandwich?

That got Xander's attention, and he was instantly erect.

"I guess you are. Where do you keep the lube?" After coating her finger, she started  
fucking Cordy's ass with it, loosening her up for the strap-on, while Xander slid under her  
on the bed, and placed his cock at her entrance. Cordy sighed as she felt Xander enter her.  
Feeling pressure on her back, she leaned forward and started kissing him. When Faith felt  
her ass muscles relax around her fingers, she popped the head of the dildo in and slowly  
worked it until all 8 inches were buried inside her.

As they built up a rhythm, Faith leaned down and spoke into Cordy's ear. "Just imagine,  
in a few weeks, you and I can be doing this to Kim. I'll be pumping her pussy, while you  
fuck her in that tight little ass. At the same time, Xander will be there, working his cock  
in and out of her mouth. And when we cum, making her clean us up with her tongue, isn't  
that going to be fun?"

With Faith's words in her ear, in addition to the sensation of being filled front and rear,  
Cordy was sailing off on seas of pleasure. This sight was all Xander needed to cum as  
well. And, with a final thrust, the friction of the rubber against her clit caused Faith to  
orgasm hard.

They were so exhausted by their activities they practically fell asleep where they were.  
Faith woke up enough to pull the dildo out of Cordy's ass and tossed it aside before  
curling up next to her in the bed.

End.


	4. The Fishbowl: The Offer

Title: THE OFFER  
Pairing: Xander/Cordy/Faith  
Rating: NC-17 (Oral, Anal, D/S, F/F)  
Disclaimer: Do I Really Need to Say this? I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the crackheads at Mutant Enemy. I would have treated all of them a lot better.  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is a fantasy version of a D/S relationiship, in reality they take a lot more work to be successful.

Sunday Morning, following the events of "Two Slayers"

The next morning, Xander woke early got cleaned up and dressed, and after leaving a  
message for Cordy and Faith, went out to get breakfast. When he returned, he found them  
sitting at the kitchen table together, both dressed in silk kimonos and drinking coffee.  
Walking in, he set three bags from International House of Pancakes on the table, and then  
kissed them both 'good morning'.

"Sorry I took so long," he said, "but I ran into Gunn and Fred at the IHOP and had to say  
hello."

Faith snorted. "That must have taken twenty minutes, the way Fred babbles."

Cordy turned to her, with a disapproving look on her face. "Now Faith, that's not very  
nice. And besides, I thought you liked her."

"I do." Faith replied. "She and Gunn are just too cute for words." Faith rolled her eyes,  
"but she does love to talk."

"Anyway!" Xander interrupted them, "It wasn't that bad, and although Fred made a  
comment that you Cordy had mentioned how good you felt after the audition a few weeks  
back. And then she smirked at me! Fred smirked! Do you have any idea what that did to  
my brain? I'm used to Angel smirking. I smirk, both of you smirk. Hell, even Wesley  
smirks on occasion, but Fred? Fred does not smirk!"

Cordy stopped Xander before he could continue his rant. "It's okay, Xan, it's all right!  
The reason Fred knows is 'cause she was complaining to me about how Gunn is getting  
more than a little boring in the sack. So I told her about the Fishbowl. Her eyes lit up, so I  
gave her a couple of examples; like the 'special' game of mini-golf we played, and the  
game of Cowboy and the Indian Maiden. Finally, I told her about the audition ? which, I  
swear ? made her grin, and it was definitely an evil grin. I don't know what she did, yet,  
but trust me; I'm going to find out."

Faith piped up, "Hey Xandman, it could've been worse; Wesley and Kate could've been  
there!"

Xander got a pained look on his face, and said, "Gah! Don't remind me! I don't know  
what it is, but Kate Lockley just rubs me the wrong way. And, if I wanted tweed, I'd go  
with the original, not Giles Junior."

By this time, the three of them had finished eating, and Xander looked over their  
matching robes and asked, "What's with the Kimonos? Are you two making a fashion  
statement for a Sunday morning?"  
Cordy looked down, and then at Faith, before speaking, "Xan, there is something that  
Faith and I need to talk to you about. Can we go into the living room, where it's more  
comfortable?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?" He replied with a worried look on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong." Cordelia quickly assured him.

As Xander sat in his chair, Cordy and Faith turned to face each other. Then, reaching out,  
each grasped the ties to the other's robes. After opening the robes, each allowed their robe  
to fall to the floor. Naked, they turned to face Xander, and both knelt at his feet.

Xander sucked in his breath at seeing them in such a submissive pose, and he noticed that  
Cordelia had completely shaved her mound; she was as bare as Faith, now.

As Faith kept her head bowed, Cordelia looked up at Xander and spoke quietly "Sir, after  
experiencing the Dom side of your personality, I realized that I loved how it made me  
feel, and wanted to feel it again. Faith asked me about our experiences, and the idea  
turned her on so much she wants to find out for herself, if you would accept her."  
Xander reached down, and lifted Faith's chin until she was looking him in the eyes, "Is  
this how you really feel, Faith?"

"Yes Xander, I mean, Sir. I want to experience the pleasure of giving you control, and I  
trust you enough to know that you won't abuse me."

Smiling to himself, Xander forced his face into stern lines. "Very well, I accept your  
offers. To start with, Faith, could you go make coffee for us?"

As soon as Faith left the room, Xander pulled Cordy up into his lap and asked her, "Are  
you certain this is what you want? Playing a scene for an evening is one thing, but have  
you seriously considered what it could mean as a lifestyle?"

Cordy paused before replying, "Xan, I've thought about this almost constantly ever since  
we played the scene ? I loved subbing to you, and when Faith asked me about it, I  
realized that I need to experience it again. I love and trust you completely and I'm sure  
this would be good for us."

Reassured, Xander smiled and said, "Okay, let's go for it. I've got to tell you, playing the  
role brought out my Dom streak in a big way!"

At this point, Faith came back with three mugs of coffee.

As he took the mug, Xander said, "Thank you Faith. Have a seat with us."

As Faith curled up on his other side, Xander put his arm around her and spoke to both of  
them.

"Now, we'll discuss this in detail later on, but for now, we need to set some ground-rules.  
First; you are my submissives, not my slaves. Second; if anything that we do makes one  
of us uncomfortable, physically or emotionally, we each have the right to use the  
safeword, which we can discuss later. Cordelia and I have been using the word Peach, but  
we can change that if either of you feel you'd have a hard time remembering it. Third;  
you are free to act as you already would in all situations, unless I specifically tell you  
otherwise. However, in the bedroom, my decisions will be final. Fourth and final; This  
lifestyle is new to me as well, so we'll do this for ninety days, and decide if it's right for  
us and makes us all happy. Is that agreeable to both of you?"

"Sure, Xan," Cordy replied.

"Yes, Sir," from Faith, who was really getting into the situation.

Helping the girls to their feet, Xander turned to them and said, "Okay then, let's go up to  
the bedroom and get started."

Immediately after the previous part

When he shut the door behind the three of them, Xander turned to Faith and instructed  
her, "Undress me." Faith unbuttoned his shirt using her mouth, and then used her hands to  
pull the shirt off. Kneeling, she removed the rest of his clothing, stopping to kiss the head  
of his cock as she passed. Once he was nude, Xander lay down on the bed, and pulled  
Cordelia down so she was sitting on his face. Then he had Faith straddle his cock, sinking  
onto the hard length. As he pleasured Cordy with his lips and tongue, Faith was riding  
him. Cordy leaned forward and claimed Faith's mouth with her own. She then moved her  
hand down and started fingering Faith, rubbing Xander's cock at the same time as Faith  
did the same to her. As they were all getting closer to the edge, the fingers sped up, as did  
Xander's tongue and hips. Soon all three were cumming.

After Xander caught his breath, he slid out from under Cordy and sat up. As he was  
sitting up, he told Cordy to lie down in his place. When she did so, he had Faith place  
herself directly over Cordy's face. Then, Xander pulled out a bottle of baby oil from the  
nightstand, and started rubbing it on Cordy's chest. As he was oiling her breasts, he said,  
"Cordy, why don't you go ahead and get Faith cleaned up, we made a bit of a mess. And  
Faith, while she does that, I want you to push Cordy's breasts together. I have an  
uncontrollable urge to fuck those tits." When Cordelia heard that, she moaned in  
pleasure. "Oh Xan, you know how much I love that and we haven't done it in a while."  
"I know you like it almost as much as I do, Cordy, but there are so many other fun things  
to do I guess this just got put aside for awhile," Xander said, smiling at his wife. He  
cocked his eyebrow. "Now, that's enough talking. Put that tongue of yours to work before  
Faith gets antsy."

Cordy began running her tongue around Faith's slit, cleaning up any cum that had dripped  
there, before sliding it inside Faith. Following Xander's direction, Faith leaned down and  
grabbed each of Cordy's breasts and pushed them closer together. Using her thumbs,  
Faith rubbed Cordy's already erect nipples, causing Cordy to moan into Faith's center  
which made her tongue do interesting things inside Faith. Xander sat back, enjoying the  
look of pure pleasure that washed across Faith's face, before climbing on top of Cordy  
and placing his cock in the valley of her breasts.  
He pumped in and out, reveling in the friction he was experiencing. He then reached up  
and cupped Faith's breasts and rubbed his palms on his nipples as he leaned in and kissed  
her. The combined sensations of Cordy's tongue and Xander's hands soon made Faith  
cum, flooding Cordy's mouth with her juices. Xander could tell that he was close to  
cumming as well, so he pulled back, and brought Faith down so her mouth was at Cordy's  
pussy. As Faith started using her mouth on Cordy, Xander slid his cock into Cordy and  
started pumping. Between Faith's tongue action and Xander filling her up, Cordy was  
pushed over the edge as well. Feeling her contract around his cock, Xander exploded  
inside Cordy. After Faith climbed off of Cordy, Xander pulled his wife into an embrace,  
kissing her gently, and then they both pulled Faith into the hug. Without discussion, they  
all headed into the bathroom and cleaned up.

After they dressed and went downstairs, Faith immediately started playing with the  
PlayStation and soon was oblivious to the world. Xander watched her for a minute, and  
then tugged on Cordy's hand, leading her into the kitchen. He then opened a closet door  
and pulled her inside and shut the door.

Cordy turned to him with a smirk. "Feeling nostalgic Xan?"

"Babe, the first truly happy times in my life were spent in closets with you, and I just got  
the urge to recreate one of them," he replied seriously.

"Well then, dork king, shut up and kiss me!"

With a smile he replied, "You got it, bitch queen!"

A while later, they broke apart. Xander opened the door to see Faith sitting on the kitchen  
counter, grinning. As soon as she saw them, Faith started clapping and whistling, and  
Dennis flicked the lights to make his opinion known.

Cordy blushed, but Xander just grinned and said, "Thank you, thank you! We'll be here  
all week! And don't forget to tip your waitress."

Laughing, the three of them headed back into the living room. Turning to the two of  
them, Xander asked, "I know this is a stupid question, but how would you two like to go  
shopping?"

Cordelia smiled and said, "You're right, Xan, that was a stupid question. Of course I'd  
love to go shopping. How about you, Faith?"

"Hell yeah! There's these boots I've had my eye on for a while." Faith replied.

Smiling, Xander handed an American Express Platinum card to Cordelia. "Here, take this  
card. Go get some furniture and stuff for the new house. I'll give you the room  
measurements before you leave. And, since you two can spend up to five hundred  
thousand dollars, go wild. Why don't you pick up some clothes, shoes, and accessories  
for the two of you, as well? Oh, and get me a few things too. You know what my  
measurements are, and what looks good on me."

With a huge grin, Cordelia took the card, and leaning in, whispered in Xander's ear, "You  
are going to be so fucked tonight!"

"I'm kind of counting on it," he replied with a smile.

"So, Xandman," Faith put in, "what are you going to be doing while Queen C and I are  
out spending your money?"

"Oh, I've got some shopping of my own to do; by the way, I'll need your measurements  
before you go out."

Curious, Cordy turned back to him. "Going to buy us clothes, Xan?"

"Well," he replied, "not anything you could wear in public, more like costumes."

"Kinky! Hey Faith, I think he's getting into this Dom thing."

With a smirk, Faith answered, "Hey, I've liked the ones he's come up with so far, so you  
won't hear me complaining about getting more of them."

The girls dressed and left a little while later. As they drove off, Xander picked up the  
phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorne? It's Xander, how're you?"

"Terrific! Thank you, and you, handsome?"

"If I were doing any better, I'd be twins, which I've actually experienced so I'd know

"?.Okay, what can I do you Oh King of Obscure Commentary?"

"Actually, I was hoping for an introduction. Kate told Cordy that you put her in contact  
with someone who built some special furniture for her and Wesley, and I need to have  
some similar items."

"Oh-ho! Taking a trip down the wild side, are we?"

"Well Lorne, I can't speak for you, but the three of us are exploring a new area."

"Three of you? So Faith is finally joining you and Cordelia?"

Surprised, Xander asked, "How did you know it was Faith? We haven't told anybody  
yet."

"Xander, Faith came in to Caritas about a week ago, and sang, and I got a flash of the  
three of you together. It was a good future, and you three are going to be very happy  
together. So, congrats! Anyway, the person you want to talk to is named Leo, and his  
number is 818-555-6797. Tell him you're a friend of mine and he'll treat you right."

After hanging up with Lorne, Xander called Leo and made an appointment for later on  
that week to discuss his order. Then he went on line to Saladin's Citadel, to get started  
making his shopping list. Printing out the list, he called out to Dennis that he'd be back in  
a couple of hours.

Heading into downtown Los Angeles, he found the store he wanted fairly quickly.  
Miracle of miracles, he even got a parking spot right out front. Walking in, the first thing  
that hit him was an almost overpowering smell of leather. Looking around, he saw a sign  
with the word 'Leather' and an arrow pointing left, and the word 'Lace', and an arrow  
pointing right.

Heading into the leather section, he was waited on by a young girl. She was about twenty  
or so and was wearing leather pants and a white silk camisole. "Hello, welcome to The  
Wild Side! I'm Keri, how can I help you?"

"Hi Keri, my ladies are out shopping, and I decided to surprise them with some presents.  
First, though, I need some leather pants and a couple of vests, and then we can get into  
the toy selection," Xander said with a grin, thinking of all the fun that was in store for the  
girls later.

"Of course, sir!" Keri replied, leading him to the men's clothing area.

After putting on his selections, a pair of leather pants and a vest, as well as boots, Xander  
walked out of the fitting room. He looked around in an attempt to find a full length  
mirror, when he was surprised by a couple of familiar voices and wolf whistles.

"All right Xander! Woo- Hoo!"

"Show us what you got, baby!"

Turning around, he smiled at the sight of two old friends from Sunnydale, Tara and  
Dawn. The first thing he noticed was that Dawn was dressed very similarly to the way he  
was, except she had a white tank top under the vest, where he was bare-chested. The  
second thing he noticed was that Tara had a thin leather collar around her neck. Turning  
to Dawn, he asked, "Young lady, did you put that on her

"Yes I did!" Dawn replied with a grin. "We'd been exploring the scene for a while, and  
agreed to make it permanent. So, we are here to shop for some toys, and we're going to be  
getting Tara's nipples pierced."

Picturing it, Xander replied, "You know, that's not a bad idea, but I don't know if the girls  
would go for it."

Dawn pouted, "Girls, Xan? You started a harem and didn't invite us to join? I'm hurt!"

Shocked, Xander gasped out, "Dawn!"

"Look, Tara, I think I made him blush," Dawn said, grinning.

"I see it, Mistress. I think it's cute" Tara replied.

"Actually Dawn, I just keep forgetting that you're a grown woman now. I still think of  
you as a sixteen year old. Guess you've grown up since I moved out of Sunnydale,  
haven't you? And my 'harem' to use your words, just added its second member this  
weekend. Cordy and I asked Faith to join us, and she agreed ?" Xander said proudly,  
breaking off as he noticed the odd expressions on his friends' faces. "Tara? Dawn? Why  
did your eyes just glaze over like that?"

Shaking her head, to clear it, Dawn answered, "Sorry Xan. It's just that Tara and I share a  
bond now, and the mental image of the three of you just kind of overloaded my circuits,  
and Tara caught it too."

Grinning, Xander said, "So, what you are trying to tell me is that you want some  
Xanderluvin' is that it? Or is it more like some XanderCordyFaith Luvin'?"

With a matching grin, Dawn replied, "The second choice, Xander. Nothing against you,  
but I rarely drive stick anymore and Tara never has. Anyway, by the outfit, are we to  
assume you've gotten in touch with your inner Dom?"

"That's one way of putting it," Xander said enthusiastically. "Cordy and I role-played a  
scene a few weeks back and we really liked it. The roles seemed to fit, and when Faith  
joined us, she wanted to play as well. So we're doing a ninety day trial to see how the  
scene fits us."

Dawn was nodding her head as he spoke. "That sounds similar to our story. Tara has a  
very strong submissive streak in her personality, but Willow wasn't able to bring it out.  
She's a bit too vanilla, I guess, but she makes Buffy happy, so it's all of the good.  
Anyway, we were horsing around one night, and I gave her a spanking ? Tara soaked the  
bed sheets she came so hard! After that, we moved forward with it, a bit at a time, until  
now, we are totally into the lifestyle. It's been good for both of us, especially for Tara.  
You remember how shy she used to be? Well, look at her now."

Taking a good look at Tara, he noticed that the earth mother, flowing skirts and tops were  
gone. In place of them, she was wearing a short skirt, showing off a pair of really nice  
legs, and a halter top.

Dawn spoke again, "Tara, take Xander aside, and show him your ornaments. And you  
can freely answer any questions he asks."

Smiling, Tara replied, "Of course, Mistress. Come with me, please, Xander."

Taking him into the clothing racks, Tara lowered her top, showing him that each of her  
breasts had a clip on the nipple.

Taking an appreciative look, Xander spoke, "First of all, Tara, very nice, secondly, how  
long do you have to keep them on?"

Pulling her top back up, Tara said, "I don't wear them all that often, but I do enjoy the  
sensation when I do wear them. The pressure shoots right to my core, and I'm wet all the  
time from it. What Dawn told you earlier is exactly the truth. Being Dawn's sub is just  
what I needed to be happy. I'm a lot more confident in dealing with people, and I hardly  
ever stutter anymore. It's difficult to put into words, but Dawn touched a part of me I  
barely even knew existed! And I don't think I'd want to go back to the way I was before."

"Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak at one time in my life. I can tell  
that this has been good for you." Xander said. "Now let's get back to Dawn so she doesn't  
think we've run off together."

As they joined Dawn, who was over looking at the strap-ons, Xander asked, "So Dawn,  
what's the latest news from Sunnyhell?"

"Well," Dawn replied, "it's been fairly quiet on the baddie front lately. I guess the word is  
out that the Hellmouth is closed, so the big bads have been going elsewhere to launch  
their plans for world domination. Spike has been keeping the local vamps in line. Ever  
since he got rid of his chip, he's been a lot more help. Now he does it because he wants  
to, not because we keep him fed. Oh, this is new!" Dawn said. She grinned before  
continuing. "He's dating mom now! How's that for a mental image? Buffy about freaked  
when she walked in on them one time. Jenny is pregnant again and as usual, Giles is  
bouncing off the walls. I don't know what ever happened to the reserved Brit I used to  
know, but he's not like that anymore. Let's see, what else? Oh, yeah, Buffy and Willow  
are talking about having a baby together, since she's basically retired from slaying, but I  
don't know much more about it."

Xander stood there, stunned for a minute, with all the news. "Wow, things are wild on the  
personal life stand point I see. Joyce and Spike, that's scary! And poor Giles! That's what,  
kid number four now? You'll have to give everybody our best when you see them again.  
But, before that, I'm glad I ran into the two of you. Maybe you can help me with some  
shopping. I'm picking up some toys and some outfits for the girls. I'd love your opinions  
on them if you have the time?"

"Sure thing, Xan," Dawn said with a smile. "We're always up to help you spend money.  
Where did you want to start?"

"Well, I figured I'd stock the toy chest, and get some restraints, then go over to the Lace  
side and look around."

After spending several hundred dollars on a variety of toys and restraints, Xander, Dawn  
and Tara went over to the 'Lace' side of the store and bought a variety of negligees and  
underwear, as well as a selection of costumes. After paying for his purchases, including  
his leathers, Xander loaded up his Blazer. Turning to the others, he said, "I've got one  
more stop to make, then I'm gonna get some lunch, do you want to come with? My treat."  
"Sure Xander, lunch sounds good. I warn you though; Tara and I worked up an appetite  
earlier, so we might just break you with our order." Dawn warned with a grin. "So,  
where's our next stop?"

"I'm doing some jewelry shopping, want to get some rings made."

"Rings, huh? That should make Cordelia happy." Tara said.

"Well, it's only fair that I do what I can to make her happy. After all, she's made me  
happy for the past three years."

When Xander pulled up at the Tiffany's West Store, they got out of the car, and Xander  
saw something in the window that caught his eye. It was a lady's platinum band, with  
three stones. A diamond, a sapphire and an emerald. Pointing it out to Dawn and Tara,  
and getting their enthusiastic endorsement, they walked into the store. The sales girl was  
slightly taken aback by their leather outfits, but put her best fake smile on her face. The  
smile quickly turned genuine when Xander purchased two of the rings in the window, as  
well as the matching men's ring. After paying for the three rings, and shaking his head in  
disbelief at being able to spend twenty-two thousand dollars on jewelry, he had all three  
rings engraved on the inside with the letters XCF, and today's date.

After being told it would take a couple of hours for the engraving, they left to go to lunch.  
As they laughed and teased each other all through lunch, Xander was continually  
surprised by how Tara had changed since he left town. Always attractive in a rather  
mousy way, she now shone with self-confidence, and it made her almost beautiful. After  
watching the looks that Xander was giving Tara, Dawn tossed a french fry at him to get  
his attention. "What's going on Xan, you thinking of inviting Tara to join your harem?"  
Dawn teased.

Startled, Xander said, "Huh? Oh no, it's just ? I'm still amazed at how beautiful she is,  
now that she's not hiding behind her hair. Besides, if I was going to expand the 'Harem' as  
you call it ? I'd talk to the current members first, and I'd invite both of you to join. Of  
course, now that you've put the idea in my head ? I'll talk to Cordy and Faith to see if  
they'd be interested in having you two join us occasionally. Would you be interested?"  
Dawn and Tara sat there in silence for a moment, then Dawn looked over at Tara, who  
nodded. Then Dawn spoke, "Xan, I'm going to let you in on a couple of secrets. I had  
such a crush on you when I was younger, and I'm still very fond of you. Especially since  
you look so damned yummy in leather. So, we're up for it, on an occasional basis. When  
Tara nodded, she was giving me the okay to tell you this. She's had the hots for Faith for  
a while now, ever since Faith protected her, Willow and I during the battle to close the  
Hellmouth. In fact, sometimes when she's been an extra good girl, I dress up as Faith for  
a scene."

Tara then spoke up, "Also Xander, I trust you. Unlike most of the men I've met, I can  
imagine myself making love to you and enjoying it, because of that trust."

Xander was flabbergasted at the confidence Tara placed in him, and said, "Wow! I'm  
flattered, Tara, and you're right, I'd do my best to make your experience as pleasurable as  
it could be.

"And Dawn, there were times, before Cordy and I got back together, right after you  
turned eighteen, that I thought about us making love. Of course, at the time, I was still  
getting over the wounds Anya left me with, so I was in no condition to act on it.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Cordy and Faith tonight, and if they like the idea, you can stay  
the weekend when we have our housewarming party. I should have the equipment set up  
in the basement by then, and we can break it in. I'm thinking about saving one of the  
restraint tables just for you Tara, would you like that? Being tied down on a table, with  
Faith sitting on a stool at the level of your mouth, letting you please her with your mouth,  
while your mistress is behind you, making you scream with pleasure from her strap-on?  
Can you imagine that Tara?"

Tara got a faraway look in her eyes and seemed ready to start drooling, imagining the  
scene. Dawn shot Xander a mock dirty look and said "Thanks a lot, Xander, getting Tara  
all worked up in public ? I'm going to have a busy night getting her calmed down."

Xander spoke, with a smile, "Why wait? Why don't you just take her into the ladies room,  
put a gag on her, and let her cum? It would take the edge off, and she'd be able to  
function again."

Dawn nodded, "Not a bad idea, except I don't have a gag."

"Is she wearing underwear?"

"Yes," Dawn answered, "She always wears underwear when we go out, because Tara gets  
turned on so easily now, and I don't want her staining the car seats."

"Then take them off and use them as a gag, until she's done. Problem solved."

"Good idea, let's go Tara."

Taking a willing Tara by the hand, Dawn led her back to the ladies room. About five  
minutes later, they came back, Tara looking very flushed, but happy. "Feeling better,  
Tara?" Xander teased.

"Oh yes, and having my panties stuck in my mouth just made it better. Mistress had never  
done that before, and it was wild."

"I'm glad," Xander said, looking at his watch, "Well, ladies, it's been a couple of hours,  
the rings should be ready by now. Let's go." After leaving money for the bill and a tip, he  
led the girls back to his Blazer, where they picked up the rings, and he took Tara and  
Dawn back to their car, telling Dawn he'd call them later in the week.

When Xander got back to the house, Cordy and Faith were still out shopping. He got his  
purchases put away and was relaxing with a beer and a movie when he heard Cordy's car  
horn from inside the garage. Walking out, he was shocked to see that they only had one  
bag each.

"Couldn't find anything you wanted Cordy?" He asked.

"Of course I could!" Cordy replied. "It's all being delivered. The furniture and stuff to the  
new house on Friday and our clothes and things will be here tomorrow."

"Oh okay, that makes sense," Xander replied. "Did you have a good time?"

"God yes Xan! I'd forgotten just how much fun power-shopping is. Thanks for letting me  
remember."

"I'm glad I could help you enjoy yourself. How about you, Faith? Did you have fun?"  
Faith grinned. "You better believe it Xandman! I found some great games for the  
PlayStation and a killer top. Just wait till you see it! Cordy about ripped it off me in the  
dressing room, so I know she likes it."

Smirking, Xander said, "I can't wait. Now, why don't the two of you come into the living  
room, so I can give you both your presents? And, this is something that you can wear in  
public."

When they were sitting down, Xander pulled the jewelry store boxes out of his pocket,  
and presented one to each of them. Cordy gasped and Faith whistled when they saw the  
rings. Cordy found her voice first. "Xander, these are beautiful! What's the occasion? Not  
that you need an occasion to give jewelry, but still?"

Xander cut her off before she could go on. "Actually Cordy, Faith, I gave you these rings  
partly because I wanted to do something special to show that the three of us are together.  
I have a ring that matches yours. And also, I did it because I loved seeing the look on  
both of your faces when you opened the boxes. It gives me a huge happy to make the  
women I love happy."

Hearing his words, Faith raised her head from the ring, a stunned expression on her face.

"Did you just say that you loved me?"

"Yes I did, Faith. I love you, we both do."

Cordy joined in. "He's right Faith, we do love you. We wouldn't have asked you to join us  
if we didn't."

Faith just sat there, silent for a few seconds, then tears started welling up in her eyes.  
Suddenly, the dam burst and she broke down crying. Xander and Cordelia immediately  
drew her into an embrace and held her until the crying stopped. Wiping her eyes, Faith  
smiled weakly at them.

"Sorry for the waterworks, but everything just overwhelmed me for a minute, I'm okay  
now. I love you both, and can't describe how happy I am right now. That's the first time  
anybody ever told me that they loved me, when they weren't trying to get into my pants,  
including my fucking parents. I know, I know, you are trying to get into my pants, but  
this is different. To show how much this means to me, Xan, Cordy, would you mind if I  
started calling myself Faith Harris?"

Cordy looked at Xander and seeing the approval on his face spoke, "Faith, we would love  
it if you did so. In fact, if you want, tomorrow morning we can talk to Lilah about getting  
the name change done legally."

"That would be great, C," Faith replied. "I've never had any real use for the name Adams,  
anyway."

Seeing that Faith was relaxed and happy, Cordy turned to Xander and asked, "So, besides  
buying these beautiful rings, what else did you do today?"

"Well, I went toy shopping, which you'll see later, and ran into Dawn and Tara and got  
caught up on the gossip. Let's see, Jenny's pregnant again, Buffy and Willow want to  
have a baby, and Spike and Joyce are together now. But the biggest shock was the  
changes in Dawn and Tara," Xander told the girls who both looked shocked. "You both  
knew they were a couple, didn't you? Well, when I saw them, Dawn was all dressed in  
leather, and Tara was wearing a collar. They are really living the lifestyle. Anyway, we  
had lunch together while I was waiting for the engraving to be done and we talked, in  
general, about the fact that we're testing out the lifestyle. Dawn asked if we would be  
interested in them joining us occasionally. It turns out that Tara has a bad case of the hots  
for you, Faith! And not-so-little Dawn had a crush on both of us, Cordy," Xander told her  
with a grin. "I didn't give her an answer right then since I told her I'd have to discuss it  
with you guys. As I said last night, we have something great and I don't want to take a  
chance of messing it up. That's why I feel we all should have veto power over any  
potential new playmates. Are you two interested in having the two of them join us for an  
evening?"

Seeing the concern on Xander's face, Cordy spoke to reassure him. "Xan, I understand  
your concern, but don't worry, as long as all of us are there, I don't see a problem. It's not  
like one of us is running to Sunnydale and spending the day in bed with them behind our  
backs. Besides, it would be fun, having Willow's ex under our control."

Smiling Xander said, "I'll take that as a yes. How about you Faith?"

"Hell, the more the merrier! Besides, Dawn's a cutie, and there's just something about  
Tara that makes me think she'd be a wildcat in bed."

Nodding, Xander said, "Okay, I'll give Dawn a call after we get moved in to the new  
place. Now, unless either of you have something serious to bring up, it's almost dinner  
time. You two okay with pizza?"

After eating, Xander told the girls to follow him, he had some things to show them.  
Taking them both by the hand, he led them to the bedroom. As he opened the door,  
Xander said, "Change into the items that are on the bed while I get changed too. Cordy,  
your outfit is on the pillow, and Faith, yours is at the foot of the bed. Remember, once we  
enter the room, I'm in charge and I don't want you touching yourselves sexually without  
my permission. Do you understand?" They both said they did, so Xander waved them  
into the bedroom.

On the bed were laid out a couple of the outfits he bought them. For Faith, there were  
crotchless panties, a leather mini-skirt, a leather bra with holes for the nipples, as well as  
a butt plug and fur lined leather wrist and ankle cuffs. For Cordelia, he got a cheerleader  
costume, butt plug, the wrist and ankle cuffs and the crotchless panties. While they were  
'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing', along with some rude comments from Faith, Xander went into the  
bathroom and changed into his leather pants, boots and vest.

When Xander walked back into the room, Faith's jaw dropped, but Cordy only smiled  
and said, "Very nice, sir." Faith's mind overloaded on the leather and started running her  
finger tips over her breasts.

Xander noticed and reprimanded her. "Faith! Do you have permission to touch yourself  
like that?"

Faith shook her head, immediately dropping her hands to her sides. "Um, no sir?"

"I didn't think so. You know that your bodies belong to me, and you touched my property  
without permission, so you'll have to be punished. Take off the skirt and bra, and lay on  
the bed on your back."

When Faith did so, Xander hooked the cuffs to the cords still on the bed posts. After  
Faith was secured, he turned to Cordy. "Cordy, there's a vibrator in the nightstand. I want  
you to use it on Faith, in any way you can think of. The only requirement is that you do  
not let her cum until I give you permission. You can use it on yourself or touch yourself  
as you please and can cum as many times as you can handle. You showed a dominant  
side last night with Kim; see if Faith can handle that side of you. If she gets too noisy,  
there is a gag in the same drawer, or you could just sit on her face. Do you understand  
what I require?"

"Yes Sir! Will you be assisting me?" Cordy asked eagerly.

"No my dear, I'll just be enjoying the show." Xander replied, shaking his head.

With that, Cordy stripped out of her costume grabbed the vibrator and switched it on. She  
started by running it around Faith's nipples and then up to her jaw line, putting pressure  
on the pulse points of Faith's neck. Then Cordy leaned down and kissed her, forcing her  
tongue into Faith's mouth. She broke the kiss and ignoring Faith's whimpering, she  
climbed onto the bed and starting running the vibe all along Faith's inner thigh and  
stomach, not touching the lips. By this time, Faith was moaning, she was so turned on.  
Cordy took the vibrator and started lightly touching it briefly to the outer lips before  
sliding the head it. Faith tried to lift her hips, to force it inside her, but Cordy pulled it out  
and smacked her lightly on the thigh.

"Behave Faith! You don't get to cum until you have permission! That's how you got into  
this position to start with," Cordy reminded the other girl. She grinned evilly. "Just for  
that, you can watch me cum!"

Cordy leaned back against the end of the bed, looking Faith in the eyes, she started  
sucking on the vibrator, licking it up and down, before rubbing it over her breasts. She  
paid special attention to her nipples for before moving the vibe down to her crotch. She  
then ran it over her lips, sliding it up and teasing her clit. Feeling her orgasm about to hit,  
she whirled around and straddled Faith's face, placing her center right at Faith's mouth.

"Taste me Faith! Put that mouth of yours to work!"

It only took one or two swipes of Faith's tongue, combined with the build up from  
dominating Faith, to push Cordy over the edge. She came hard, flooding Faith's mouth  
with her juices which the slayer lapped up and swallowed. Cordy climbed off, picked up  
the vibrator again and went back to teasing Faith some more. She started by brushing  
Faith's clit before moving down to her thighs and running it behind her knees. Faith was  
panting and flushed like she'd just run the Boston Marathon, her need plain to see.  
Xander walked up to Cordy, kissed her and whispered "well done" in her ear. By this  
time, he had opened his pants and his erection was standing proud through the opening.  
He climbed onto the bed, and placed himself between Faith's legs. He slid the head of his  
cock inside her and asked, "Do you want to cum Faith?"

"God yes! I'm dying here!" Faith said in a very shaky voice.

"What do you say?" Xander demanded.

"Huh? Oh! Please sir, may I cum?"

"No, you can't!" At Faith's shocked look, he said "Faith, you're being punished; you don't  
get to cum yet. So you have to hold it." At that, Xander buried himself inside Faith. Faith  
panted and moaned as she felt herself getting close, but did not dare let go. Xander  
pumped in quickly, feeling his own orgasm building pressure. He pulled out and shot all  
over Faith's stomach and breasts. He held himself above the slayer, panting as the last  
vestiges of his orgasm trembled through him.

Xander pushed himself off Faith and stood up. Stripping off his leathers, he and Cordy  
then untied Faith and helped her into the shower. After she was cleaned up, Xander  
pulled Cordy onto his lap. He turned to Faith and said, "Faith, before you misbehaved, I  
was going to suggest we play a game of Home Intruders. The two of us would capture the  
Cheerleader when she was home alone, and have our way with her all night long. But,  
since you couldn't behave, there's a change of plans. Now, you can get dressed, take out  
the plug, and sit in the chair against the wall and watch as Cordy and I make love. You  
are not to touch yourself! If you do, your punishment will be more severe than simple  
teasing. I bought a variety of paddles today and will use them. I doubt you would find the  
experience pleasurable. Now, get dressed."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." Faith whispered, flushing with shame and need.

As Faith watched, Xander had Cordelia lay down on her stomach on the bed. Going into  
the bathroom, he came back with a bottle of massage oil. Heating it in his hands, he  
started massaging it into Cordy's back, neck and shoulders before working his way to her  
buttocks and legs. Cordy was practically purring in contentment by the time he reached  
her legs. Rubbing the excess oil off her body with a soft, fluffy towel, Xander rolled her  
over and took her into his arms. He lay on top of her and started gently kissing her.

During the kiss, Cordy wrapped her legs around his waist. He started pumping slowing  
into her, speeding up together until they both reached the summit. As they cuddled,  
Xander looked over at Faith, who was looking dejected in the chair. "Come to bed, Faith,  
you took your punishment like a good girl, and you've earned a reward." he said, making  
a space between himself and Cordy. Faith stripped out of her clothing and climbed  
gratefully into the bed. Xander and Cordy stroked, kissed and petted her, making her purr  
as well before bringing her to a summit of her own. Before turning the lights out, Cordy  
turned to Xander and said, "You know, Xan, that intruder game sounds enjoyable. I'd still  
like to play some night."

"That can be arranged, but I won't tell you when. But it will probably be in the new  
house. Now, it's almost midnight and we have to work tomorrow, so let's get some sleep.  
Faith, why don't you ride with me tomorrow? We can start packing your stuff at the hotel  
and tell Angel you're moving."

"Sounds good sir, g'night."

"G'night."

Morpheus found the three of them wrapped in each others' arms, sleeping the sleep of the  
well satisfied.

End.


	5. The Fishbowl: In The Still of the Night

Title: In the Still of the Night  
Pairing: Xander/Cordy/Faith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Do I Really Need to Say this? I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the crackheads at Mutant Enemy. I would have treated all of them a lot better.  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is a fantasy version of a D/S relationiship, in reality they take a lot more work to be successful.

A few hours after the end of ‘The Offer’

The three of them slept poorly that night. Each was disturbed by dreams that felt too real  
to be just dreams.

Cordelia opened her eyes. Looking around the room, she saw at once that she wasn’t at  
home. The clutter and tattered furniture looked familiar, but she wasn’t sure from where.  
It wasn’t until she saw the man leaning against the doorway from the kitchen, a bottle in  
his hand, did she realize where she was.

“Doyle!” She cried, running to embrace him.

“Hello, Princess, it’s been a while.”

“What’s going on, Doyle? Am I dreaming? This can’t be real! You’re, well, you’re  
dead.”

“True, but, I still have a job to do. The Powers have a message for each of you, and I  
volunteered to be your messenger.”

“You’re still working for the Powers?” She asked, incredulous, “I thought Angel was a  
tough boss, but even he wouldn’t make you work if you were dead.”

“Anyway, we’re getting away from the point, and I don’t have a lot of time. The Powers  
haven’t told me much, but, I do know that all three of you have a major role to play in the  
future, and it depends on a bond between you. You and Xander have built that bond  
between you, but, the path you’re on now could tear it apart, and hurt Faith badly. The  
three of you can be great together, but, remember, you need to build a relationship  
together before trying a new way of life. Playing is one thing, but a new lifestyle takes a  
lot of work, and, can put pressure you wouldn’t believe on a relationship. I still care  
about you and Faith, Cordy, and I don’t want you to hurt each other.

“Doyle, I’m glad you still have feelings for the two of us, but why do the Powers give a  
damn? They never seemed to before! We’re just cannon fodder, pawns to be moved  
around a chessboard for whatever their ‘Great Design’ is! They let you die, for the Gods  
sake!”

“Princess, I understand how you feel, but after I died I learned a few things. First of all, I  
chose to make my sacrifice. It was the only way I could gain any sort of redemption for  
what I had done—turning my back on my people and letting the Scourge have them. The  
Powers weren’t thrilled with me over that, I’ll tell you. You were never supposed to get  
the visions; your body couldn’t handle them, as you found out. By the way, Skip says  
hello, and he’s glad you made the choice you did. Anyway, the Powers give more of a  
damn than you think, but, there are limits to how much they can act on this plane, their  
opposite numbers see to that. None of you are ‘cannon fodder’ as you so nicely put it,  
but, like it or not, there’s a war going on, and the Powers and the Wolfram and Hart  
Senior Partners are only one aspect of it.”

“Okay, but, what do Xan, Faith and I have to do with this?”

“All I know is that Angel’s going to need you all at his back with what he has to face  
before he can earn his reward. And, my time is up, remember what I said, you three will  
be great together, if you don’t rush into more than you can handle. Goodbye Princess.”  
With those final words echoing in her head, Cordelia jerked awake, and, turning, saw that  
Faith and Xander were both awake, looking at each other. Almost in unison they all said,

“We have to talk.”

End


	6. The Fishbowl:  Dreams and Discussions

Monday Morning, Five A.M., Immediately after ‘In the Still of the Night’

“We have to talk.”

After the three of them looked at each other in surprise; Faith shook her head, trying to  
clear the sleep fog from her brain. “Did you guys just have a really freaky dream?”

Seeing Cordy’s nod matching his own, Xander said, “I think I need to get some coffee  
first. Do you two want some?” At their nods, he got up and went down to the kitchen,  
where, to his relief, he found that Dennis had already started the coffee maker. “Thanks  
Dennis, you’re a life saver.” Filling three mugs, he carried them back up to the bedroom,  
where Cordy and Faith were sitting up in bed, and handed them each a mug.

“Thanks, Xan, after that dream I need caffeine! It freaked me out wicked bad!”

“What was your dream Faith?” Cordy asked, putting her arm around her.

“I was talking to Allan Finch, you remember, the Deputy Mayor back in Sunny D? Well,  
we were standing in the alley by the warehouse, where he died, where I killed him, and  
he was talking to me. He was lecturing me, telling me that this is new, and it feels  
wonderful to be loved – but not to rush into this. He then said that every time I’d gotten  
into trouble, it was because I didn’t stop to think. And he used himself as an example,  
saying that if I’d taken a second to think instead of reacting, I would have known he was  
human. By this point, I couldn’t even respond, and I was actually crying, wanting to say  
something, anything to him. But then, he did something weird, he pulled out his snot rag,  
and wiped my eyes with it. And said that he didn’t really blame me for his death, that he  
had known that working against the mayor would kill him, and at least his death was  
quick, unlike some that the mayor had taken.”

Looking up and seeing the concern on her lovers’ faces, Faith shook her head and tried to  
smile, “Don’t worry, it gets a bit better. Allen then told me that he was actually passing a  
message along from the Powers That Be, and he just wanted to add his two cents. He  
said that the three of us have some sort of destiny helping Angel, but we have to be tight  
to do it. And if we rush into the lifestyle change without being ready for it, it could tear  
us apart, and we wouldn’t be able to help Angel when he needs us the most.”  
Xander said “Sounds a lot like my dream, although the Powers used Jesse to talk to me.”

“Who’s Jesse? I don’t remember him.”

“He was Willow’s and my best friend, and Cordy’s annoyance, until our sophomore year  
when he got vamped. I ended up dusting him accidentally. I had nightmares about that for  
years. Anyway, he told me basically the same thing. Although we were all getting off on  
the Dom/sub thing, that if we went too fast without building a strong relationship  
between us, like Cordy and I already have. That we would hurt each other badly, and  
wouldn’t be any use to Angel when the time came. It was funny; I was sure that the  
Powers were just using Jesse’s form to talk to me, but, at the end, he slapped me on the  
back and congratulated me on marrying you. I guess some crushes never go away, huh?  
How about you, babe, what was your dream?”

Taking a sip of her coffee, Cordy said, “Seems to be a common thread here. I had a  
meeting with Doyle. He told me basically the same things your visitors told you.  
Although he spent a little time defending the Powers that Be. He had to; I was really  
laying into him about them. He told me that the Powers are concerned about us, but that  
there are limits to how much they can actually act on this plane. He flat out said that  
there was a war going on, and the conflict between the Powers and Wolfram and Hart’s  
Senior Partners were just one front of that war. He also told me that he knew the Scourge  
would kill him, but it was the only way he could atone for what he had done. He also said  
that he still cares for Faith and I, and wants us to be happy. You know, it’s a horrible  
thing to say, but if you think about it Faith, it was Doyle’s dying that got us together that  
first time. If we hadn’t been so torn up about it, we wouldn’t have gotten drunk, and I  
wouldn’t have seduced you. Who knew that a desperate need for comfort would lead to  
this?”

“You’re right, C, who knew?” Faith set her coffee mug down on the nightstand and  
looked at both of them. “Well, it doesn’t get more clear-cut than this. We slow down on  
the D/s and wait until we’re tight, it’s all good. Otherwise, Heartbreak Hotel! Is that  
how it seems to you? Now, I’ve never been one for following directions, but this time,  
I’m willing to. Honestly, I’ve been hurt enough, and I know you wouldn’t want to hurt  
me, but if we don’t make our relationship more than sex, it could happen. Don’t get me  
wrong, I definitely love the sex part, but the Powers are right on this, we need more to  
make this work.”

“I think you’re right Faith. Getting together for fun is one thing, and we know the three  
of us are compatible in bed, but you need to be as close to us as Cordy and I are to each  
other and us to you. Also, I was having doubts about being ‘Master’, I’m afraid I’ll do  
something wrong, and make a mess of things.” Turning to his wife, Xander asked, “How  
about you Cordy, what do you think?”

“I guess it’s unanimous. We table the D/s lifestyle for a while, and work on building a  
relationship first. This, as Xander and I know from experience, is tough enough. I have  
to say though; I hope we can still role-play once in a while. That was fun!”

At her comment, Xander and Faith both broke up laughing, and the tension drained from  
the room.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, the three went down to breakfast, although Xander  
was grumbling because it was his morning to cook.

Sitting back after finishing her second cup of coffee, Faith said, “Just so we’re all clear  
on this, I definitely have strong feelings for both of you, and want to be part of your  
family, but I also think we all could use some time to think about how it would work,  
don’t you agree? I mean, there’ll be times when it won’t be the three of us together.  
There may be times when Cordy and I are in the mood for some hot girl on girl action,  
and you wouldn’t be there. Or no comma when you and Cordy want time to yourselves,  
or, Cordy, if Xander and I decide to get together for a quickie, we have to think about  
how we would react.”

“You’ve got a point, Faith,” Cordy said with a nod, “But personally, as long as we’re  
honest about it, and let the third person know they aren’t being excluded, we should be  
able to handle it. What do you think Xan?”

“Well, I don’t know, if I knew you two were up to some ‘hot girl on girl action’ I’d hope  
you’d give me enough notice to get the cameras set up.” At which point, he had to duck  
to avoid the barrage of rolled up napkins that were thrown at him.

“Seriously, I think honesty is the key. As long as we keep that in mind, we should be  
okay. On another subject, Faith, you said something yesterday about changing your  
name, is that still something you want to do right away?”

After a moment’s thought, Faith said, “Let’s hold off on that for a while. When we’re all  
ready for me to be a part of the marriage, then we can do the change. Although it  
wouldn’t hurt to talk to Lilah and find out what’s required.”

“Okay, if you want, I’ll talk to her today when you go to work. You know, I never  
would’ve figured Lilah for the type to join the white hats. Lindsey I could understand, he  
still had a bit of a conscience, but Lilah always came off as pure evil heartless bitch. Did  
you two ever find out what that was all about?”

“Nah, the only ones who know are her and Angel, and you know Fang ain’t talking!”  
Faith said.

“It all seemed to start when Darla and Dru had their wine-cellar buffet. I guess staring  
into death apparently got her thinking, and not too long after that, she showed up one  
night and walked into Angel’s office and shut the door. It was hours later when she left,  
and I could tell she’d been crying. No matter how much work you do, when you cry,  
your makeup shows it! Anyway, a few days later, she shows up with a carton of  
computer discs. I’m not sure what was on those discs, but W&H weren’t at all happy we  
had them. If Wesley hadn’t managed to get word to the Watchers Council so they could  
protect them, I don’t want to think about what could’ve happened.”

“Yeah, C, as much as I hated those tweed wearing bastards, they did come through for us  
that time. I don’t know what kind of mojo they were working, but it scared the local  
W&H boys right off. I mean, that Park guy, I think he wet his pants right there in the  
lobby! And, based on what the dreams were saying, it looks like the Powers are  
balancing out the Senior Partners on that level.”

“It sure looks that way. Anyway, not too long after that, Angel and Faith dusted Darla  
and Dru. Lilah moved into the hotel right after that. What do you think Faith, have they  
gotten together yet?”

“Don’t think so, but they will soon. Ever since Angel found out his soul was permanent,  
I’ve been waiting for somebody to give him a happy. It looks like Lilah may be the one!  
If nothing else, they can sit and brood together, which I’m sure is a big turn-on for him.”

“Well, speaking of your employer, it’s about time for you two to get to work. Do you  
want to drive, Cordy or ride in with me?”

“Why don’t we ride in together? What do you have going on today?”

“I’ve got to go out to a couple of the job sites, and see a prospective client. It’s a big job  
and I’d really like to get it. It’s rebuilding a hotel on the highway and it would let me  
hire a bunch of more workers.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it Xan! Your company has a great reputation in town, especially  
after you did that work at City Hall.”

“You’re right, but I still want to make sure that I do everything I can to swing this deal.  
Anyway, let’s get going. Traffic will be a bitch going into the city.”

Xander parked his SUV at the front of the Hyperion. Taking Cordy and Faith by the  
hand, they walked into the lobby. Wesley was sitting at the front desk and seeing them,  
raised an eyebrow at the closeness evident between the three. Angel, who was leaning  
against a cabinet drinking from a mug, saw them and smiled. “Wesley, mark today on the  
calendar. Faith and Cordelia are both on time! And they’re both smiling, too!”

Faith laughed and said, “Morning Fang! If you’d had a weekend like we did, you’d be  
smiling too!”

Cordy chimed in with, “Even though he can get happy now, I seriously doubt he could  
handle a weekend like ours, lover!”

Hearing the last word, Angel dropped his mug in surprise and Wesley, after glancing at  
the two of them and Xander’s smile, got a glazed look in his eyes and a faint smile on his  
face.

“Now ladies,” Xander interjected, smiling, before the situation got out of hand, “Don’t  
embarrass your boss. He can’t help it if he doesn’t know how to have fun.”

“Alright now, you three, I get the picture. I don’t want, or for that matter need, any  
details.” Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a woman’s voice floating down  
the stairs.

“Maybe you don’t, Angel, but I sure do!” Fred came rushing down the stairs, followed  
by Gunn. She ran to Faith and Cordy and pulled them over to the far corner for some  
‘girl talk’.

Xander just stood there watching with a bemused smile on his face. Turning to Fred’s  
lover he asked, “Charles, how do you keep up with her?”

“Usually, I don’t try. I just follow along and we catch up eventually. It works for us.”

“That’s what matters, isn’t it?” Xander replied, before turning to Angel. “So, Angel, Wes,  
how’s the wonderful world of Angel Investigations this morning?”

“We’re doing fine, Xander. Business is booming. So, what brings you in this morning?”

Angel responded.

“Well, I’ve got some really great news that I wanted to share. Plus, I’ve got business in  
the city today. The news first, just in case Cordy didn’t tell you already. Do you  
remember the book I was writing?” At Angel’s nod, Xander continued with a huge grin.

“Well, I sold it! It’ll be published later this year, and I’ve got a signed contract for at  
least two more books. If they sell well, I’ll be able to complete the series.”

At Wesley and Gunn’s confused looks, Xander explained. “You see, I’ve written a  
fictionalized version of the events in Sunnydale from the time Buffy arrived to the battle  
that closed the Hellmouth last year. Each book covers about a year, so it’ll take seven  
books to tell the whole story. I’ll need to sit down with you later Wesley, to go over legal  
issues, since you played a part in the third year.”

Hearing that, Wesley groaned, “Oh Lord! You’re going to include me? I was an  
absolute twit when I first arrived!”

“Don’t worry too much about it, Wes,” Xander replied. “The names are all changed and  
the only people who’ll know it’s you were there already. Also, I’ll need to talk to Lilah  
when she gets up.”

“Actually,” Angel said with a happy grin, “she’s already up. She should be down in a  
few minutes. We woke up a while ago.”

“Oh? Oh! Well, I guess that explains your good mood this morning – you had an  
interesting weekend too, I assume.” Xander said with a matching grin.

“Not quite as interesting as yours, I’m sure, but I’ve got nothing to brood about.”

“Good,” Xander said, the smile gone from his face. “And I mean that sincerely. It’s  
about time you had some happiness in your unlife! You’ve brooded too damn long!” The  
conversation was interrupted by the sound of Fred’s delighted laughter and her voice  
carrying across the lobby.

“You’re kidding – he made you ask permission to cum? That’s wild!”

Gunn, Wesley and Angel turned to look at Xander, questions on their faces. “What? We  
were playing a game this weekend. Is there a problem?”

Angel and Wesley just smirked and shook their heads, while Gunn let out a low whistle.

“Both of them? Damn! I’m impressed!”

Blushing slightly, Xander said, “Thanks, but it’s about more than just the kink. We’ve  
gotten very close to Faith over the last few months, and we are working on making it  
something more. Oh, by the way, have you heard the latest from Sunnydale?”  
Grateful for a change in topic, Angel replied, “No, I haven’t heard anything lately. Guess  
it’s been quiet.”

“It has been, at least on the big bad front. On the other hand, there are lots of things  
happening. To start with, Giles and Jenny are expecting again. The doctor says it’ll be a  
boy this time.”

“Well! That’s excellent news! I’ll have to give them a call and congratulate them.”

“I’m sure they’d be happy to hear from you, Wesley.”

“How’s everybody else, Xander?”

“Everybody else is doing really well. I don’t know if you had heard but Buffy and  
Willow finally realized that they’d been in love for years and got together a few months  
ago. Tara and Dawn are very happy together and, here’s the one that shocked me the  
most— Spike and Joyce are together now! How that happened, I don’t even want to  
know! Anyway, ever since we closed the Hellmouth, Sunnydale has become a rather  
nice place. In fact, I heard that this year’s graduating class at Sunnydale High only had  
one fatality this year and that was a car accident. Quite a change from the old days, isn’t  
it?”

Before anyone could respond, Angel turned towards the staircase smiling and everyone  
saw Lilah coming down the stairs. Instead of her typical tailored office suits, she was  
casually dressed in jeans and one of Angel’s silk shirts. Walking up to Angel, she kissed  
him ‘good morning’ and greeted the others.

After she did, Xander spoke up. “Good morning, Lilah! I know it’s early but I need to  
get your expertise once you get some coffee.” “Sure, let me get set up and you can fill  
me in on the problem.” She replied with a brisk nod.

“Actually, there isn’t any problem. I just needed some information.” Walking over to her  
desk, Lilah filled her coffee mug and they sat down.

“So, what do you need my advice on?”

“What is needed to do a legal name change? Faith is interested in changing her name  
eventually. She asked , and Cordelia and I agreed, that she could call herself Faith Harris  
when she joins Cordy and I.”

“A group marriage?”

“Basically.”

“The name change portion isn’t a problem, since there’s no intent to defraud anyone.  
There are other steps you can take to protect yourselves legally in case one of you is hurt  
and needs things done. ”

Xander shook his head ruefully, “Truthfully, we hadn’t really thought about that part of  
it. We just asked Faith to join us this weekend. We’re still working on building the  
relationship, so it’ll be a while before we make any final move.”

Lilah nodded in understanding. “Well to start – the three of you need to set up power of  
attorneys, and change your wills, so that you can each act when needed. In the meantime,  
I’ll get the name change paperwork started and Faith can sign it later. And, by the way,  
congratulations on the book, I’m looking forward to reading it.”

“I’ll make sure to get you an autographed copy. Let me know what the other attorneys  
charge for consultation, and I’ll get a check ready, ok?” With that, Xander extracted  
Faith and Cordy from Fred’s clutches and went up to Faith’s room.

“Okay, I’ve asked Lilah to get started on the name change paperwork. That way, you can  
sign it when you’re ready Faith. Also, she made some suggestions that we can talk about  
when the time comes.”

“Sounds good to me Xander. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get set up for the day.”  
Cordy said as she started to leave. Before she got out the door, Faith called her back in.

“You know, C, you and I have broken in my bed, but Xander hasn’t had a chance yet.  
Do you mind if I borrow him for a while?”

“Damn Faith!” Cordy laughed, “I don’t think it’s slaying that gets you horny! I think  
waking up does that! I don’t mind, if Xander doesn’t.”

During the girls’ conversation, Xander had been looking around the room and trying to  
suppress a smile at their antics. Seeing something on the floor, he turned to Cordy and  
said, “I don’t mind, as long as you close the door behind you. I’m not interested in  
giving the rest of the crew a thrill.”

As Faith shut the door and turned back to him, she saw that he was dangling a pair of  
handcuffs from one finger. “Do you have the keys Faith?”

Smiling with anticipation as she saw the look in his eyes she said “Of course, they’re in  
my trunk.”

“Good, get them out. It looks like that bed of yours is going to really get broken in.”

“Now that’s exactly what I had in mind!”

After retrieving the keys and making sure they worked, Xander walked over to Faith.  
Stepping behind her, he put his arms around her and then started nuzzling her neck. Faith  
relaxed her body back against him, feeling his arousal through their clothes.

As Xander ran his tongue up the back of her neck and behind her ear, he whispered, “I  
think you are slightly overdressed, don’t you?” At Faith’s nod, “why don’t you start by  
getting rid of those clothes?” It took less than a minute for Faith to be standing before  
him stark naked. As he watched with appreciation, Xander could already see moisture  
forming at her lower lips, and he could tell by her breathing that she was already very  
turned on. Walking over to the bed, Xander stripped off his own clothing and lay down  
on his back.

“Faith, why don’t you come up and sit on my face, you look so delicious standing there,  
and I want to have a taste.” She rushed to obey, kneeling over his face, facing the wall so  
she could grab onto the headboard. When she was in position, Xander put his hands on  
her hips and lowered her down so that his tongue could reach her center. Starting out  
slowly, he licked up the juices that were already there, enjoying the taste while realizing  
that she had a completely different taste than Cordy. As Faith started getting wetter and  
moving around trying to get Xander’s tongue inside her, he sped up his movements,  
making his tongue into a point and fucking her with it. He made sure to swipe her clit  
with each thrust. Soon Faith was crying out her pleasure and falling over the edge into  
orgasm.

As Faith calmed down, Xander slid out from under her, and moved until she was on her  
back under him. Reaching for the handcuffs, he cuffed one wrist, and then slid the links  
between the bars of her headboard before securing her other hand to the cuff.  
Faith smiled up at him and said, “I knew those cuffs would come in handy sometime!”  
“Why do you think I made such a production when I found them? I knew I would have  
to tie you to this bed at least once. Now, you’ve had yours, it’s time for me to get mine!”  
So saying, Xander slid down between her thighs, and placing her legs over his shoulders,  
plunged in.

The sight of Faith’s hair, streaked with sweat, spread out across her pillow, and her  
breasts pulled up because of the position of her arms, struck Xander as one of the most  
erotic sights he had seen in a long time. Leaning down, he kissed Faith, claiming her  
mouth as he pounded into her. Soon Faith was pushing back as much as she could,  
meeting him thrust for thrust. Xander could tell that he was about to cum, so he sped up  
and moved his hand down until he could rub his thumb on Faith’s clit. It only took a  
little pressure to trigger Faith’s second orgasm, and as she clenched around him, Xander  
let go as well. After Xander unlocked her, Faith wrapped her arms around him and  
snuggled close. They both spent a few minutes relaxing in the afterglow before getting  
out of the bed.

As Xander got dressed, Faith grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. Xander stuck  
his head into the room and told her he would see her tomorrow.

As Xander walked back into the lobby, he walked up to Cordy and took her hand. “Hey  
babe, since we have the night to ourselves, would you like to go on a date?”

Raising an eyebrow at him, she replied “A date? Don’t they usually happen before the  
wedding?”

“Usually,” Xander answered, “and people stop after they marry – which may be why  
there are so many divorces. They lose the romance! That’s why I would like to take you  
out on a date, to keep the romance alive in our marriage.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I’d love to go out with you. What time should I be  
ready?”  
“Seven o’clock. Put on your nicest dress, I’ll be in a suit. I’m thinking, dinner at  
JackRabbit Slims, then a show. ‘The Producers’ is in town, with Nathan Lane and  
Mathew Broderick reprising their roles and I can get us tickets. Afterwards, we can park  
in the driveway and neck for a while, give the neighbors a thrill.”

“Sounds wonderful, and if you play your cards right, I might even let you get to second  
base tonight,” Cordy added with a laugh.

Xander’s laughter joined hers as he said, “We’ll just see about that, you tease!” As he  
turned to leave, he kissed her and said, “I’ll get your car to you so you can get home on  
your own, and I’ll see you at seven sharp.”

“Where are you going to be?”

“I have some arrangements to make, and besides, it’s traditional for your date to pick you  
up.”

Shaking her head at the man she was lucky enough to marry, Cordelia sat back down at  
her desk.


	7. The Fishbowl: The Date

Title: The Date  
Pairing: Just Xander/Cordy in this one  
Rating: NC-17 Of Course

For the rest of the day Cordelia was in a daze of anticipation. She spent most of the  
afternoon wondering what the night would bring. She had a date, with her husband. Just  
the two of them. As much as she loved Faith, both in and out of the bedroom, shower,  
kitchen and garage, she was looking forward to having Xander to herself. She loved the  
idea of not having to share Xander’s attention in the bedroom for the evening. ‘Second  
base, I told him.’ Hell, I may take him there on the front porch. And, she smiled,

‘Wouldn’t that shock the neighbors! Maybe I should, we’re moving soon anyway, and it  
would be fun.’

Finally, five o’clock arrived and she rushed out, barely yelling out a goodbye to Faith and  
Wesley who stopped their training to smile at her obvious excitement. With a knowing  
smile, Faith said “Five bucks says she’s late tomorrow”

“I wouldn’t take that wager. And I rather suspect that both she and Xander will be rather  
short of sleep tomorrow.”

“That’s for sure! Those two are damn near insatiable in the sack!”

“Ahem! Yes, well, that’s more than I really wanted to know, thank you, Faith.”

“What’s the matter, Wes, ya jealous?”

“No Faith, I’m not jealous. I’m just not as comfortable with discussing other people’s  
private lives as you obviously are.”

Cordelia pulled into the garage and entering the bedroom, saw that her clothes for the  
evening were already laid out. “Dennis! Thanks a million!” She called. “I’m glad you  
heard my message.” Crossing the room, she stripped out of her work clothes and shoved  
them into the hamper. Grabbing a bath towel, she wrapped it around her and started for  
the shower. As she opened the bathroom door, she heard the shower start and could see  
the knobs turn as Dennis adjusted the water temperature.

“Thank you again Dennis,” she said softly. “Do you want to stay? You’re welcome to,  
you know.”

In the steam forming on the mirror, the words “Thank You” appeared.

Hanging her towel on the hook, she stepped into the water and reached for the liquid  
soap. Lathering up, she ran the sponge over her breasts, and smiled as her nipples  
hardened from the friction. “Gotta stand up straight tonight girls, we want to impress our  
man, don’t we?” Running her hands along her belly, she slipped a hand between her  
thighs, and felt the wetness there. “Oh yeah, that feels so good!” Reaching for the  
shower-head, she changed the pressure and pointed it at her entrance. Rubbing her clit as  
the water vibrated down, she soon found herself in the depths of an orgasm that had been  
building all afternoon.

After drying off, she applied dabs of perfume around her body. She started dressing, but  
decided to surprise Xander with her underwear. Picking out some stockings, she put on a  
garter belt and hooked the stockings to them. Then, over the garters, she pulled on the  
sheerest pair of panties she could find. Dispensing with a bra for the evening, she slid the  
dress over her head and started on her hair and makeup.

As she finished, she looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:55. “Just in time,  
Xander will be here any minute now.”

At 6:59, headlights appeared in the driveway, and pulled to a stop in front of the door.  
Looking out the window, she saw a white stretch limo park in the curve of the driveway.  
A minute later there was a knock on the door.

*

Cordy opened the door to see Xander standing there, immaculately dressed in a blue  
pinstripe suit, freshly barbered, and holding a bouquet of flowers. “Good Evening Mrs.  
Harris, these are for you”

Smiling slightly at the formality, Cordelia nodded, “Well, thank you, Mr. Harris. I’ll just  
put these in some water and we can go.”

“A few minutes later, Xander took her by the hand and led her down the front steps to the  
waiting limo. The chauffer was standing there and opened the door for them. Settling  
into her seat, Cordy noticed a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice, with two glasses. At her  
questioning look, Xander just smiled, and said, “It’s for later this evening.”

As the limo pulled out of the driveway, Cordy asked how the meeting for the new hotel  
remodeling went.

“Good, we’ve got one more meeting to discuss the timetable, but it looks like Harris  
Construction will get the contract.”

“That’s excellent Xan! I’m so proud of you, you built that company from nothing and  
now you’re really in the big leagues!”

“I know. This’ll mean hiring a lot of new people and re-arranging the other crews; but  
I’m looking forward to it.”

“So, what’s the plan for this evening?”

“We have reservations at ‘JackRabbit Slim’s’. Then, we have orchestra seats at the  
Kodak Theater for the final show of the Nathan Lane/Matthew Broderick reunion tour  
with “The Producers”. It’s not easy getting tickets, but I still have a connection there  
from when we did the remodeling job on the entrance. Anyway, after that, I thought we  
could drive around for a while, before coming home and scandalizing the neighbors,” he  
finished with a smile.

“Are you planning on getting lucky tonight Xander?” Cordelia asked in an icy tone.

“Well, you did say if I played my cards right I might get to second base.”

“Well, we’ll just have see about that, Mister!” Unfortunately the effect was ruined  
because Cordy couldn’t keep a straight face, and started to giggle. This got Xander  
started, and soon they were holding on to each other, howling with laughter. The driver  
watched them in the rearview mirror and just shook his head, smiling. They sat that way,  
kissing occasionally, until they arrived at the restaurant.

The meal passed pleasantly with each enjoying the others company as they chatted about  
nothing. As they were relaxing after dinner the emcee, who was made up to look like Ed  
Sullivan, took the stage to announce a tango contest. Cordy looked at Xander and said

“You want to? It’d be a good chance to show off those dance lessons we took.”

“Sure, why not?” As they went up on stage, Cordy saw that the other couples were all  
looking around, trying to figure out who the pair to beat were. As the lights in the dining  
area dimmed, Xander and Cordy moved into position and, as the music started, just  
flowed into the dance.

Later, as they walked out to the car, holding their first place trophy, Xander was thankful  
that he had agreed to take the dance lessons. ‘If it makes her smile like that,’ he thought,  
‘I’d spend the rest of my life at Arthur Murray’s—as long as it wasn’t the Macarena!’

Xander and Cordelia arrived at the Kodak Theater with a few minutes to spare, and were  
sitting down just as the orchestra started the Overture. They spent the next two hours  
howling with laughter, along with the rest of the audience, at the antics of Leo Bloom and  
Max Bialyschtock; antics that had won so many Tony Awards for the show when it  
opened.

During the second act, Cordy tapped Xander on the shoulder. When he turned to look at  
her, she leaned in and said, “Look across the aisle, about halfway in.” Curious, he did so,  
and had to pick his jaw up off of the floor in shock. Sitting across the aisle and giving the  
appearance of having a great time were Angel and Lilah. That alone didn’t surprise  
Xander, it was the fact that Angel was laughing, not the evil ‘I’m gonna stomp on your  
kittens, slowly’ Angelus-y laughter, but good old fashioned happy laughter. Turning  
back to Cordy, he leaned over, “Okay, that’s different, but allowed to have a happy now  
and again.”

After the show was over, they returned to the limousine. Xander instructed the driver to  
just ‘drive around for a while’, before raising the privacy barrier between the driver and  
them. Reaching for the champagne, which had been opened while they were inside the  
theater, Xander poured each of them a glass. Raising his glass he said, “To you, Cordelia  
Harris – for making the past few years the happiest of my life. The rough spots weren’t as  
bad, and the good times were even better because you were there to share them with me.  
I’m even more in love you now than I was on the day we were married.”

Before he could raise his glass to drink, Cordy moved herself onto his lap and started  
kissing him with the passion that had been building up all day. Pulling his tie loose and  
tossing it aside, she moved down, kissing his neck, before pulling the buttons off his shirt  
in her haste. Cordy pulled the shirt out of his pants no comma and kissed her way down  
his chest, stopping to tease his nipples with her tongue before moving on.

By this time, Xander was straining his willpower not to grab Cordy and pull her onto his  
erection. Somehow he managed to exert the necessary self-control as Cordy slid onto the  
floor between his legs. She ran her tongue across the tent in pants, causing a groan to  
escape his lips. With a wicked grin, Cordy reached up and pulled down his zipper. As  
Xander sighed with relief, she took a mouthful of champagne from his glass and took him  
into her mouth.

Cordy felt him jerk in her mouth from the sensations on his cock. The bubbles were  
doing interesting things to her mouth as well. She swallowed some of the champagne,  
letting the rest slide out of her mouth and down his shaft as she raised her head. “Oooooh  
God! Cordy! That feels incredible!” Xander moaned semi-coherently.

Smiling, she started licking the shaft and running her tongue around the head. With one  
hand she was pumping his shaft, while the other was rubbing his balls. She could tell  
from the sounds he was making that he was about to cum so she moved backwards,  
retaining just the head in her mouth and closed her lips around him. He soon started  
shooting and she began to swallow so that she avoided losing a single drop.  
After he finished, Xander reached down and pulled her back onto his lap. Wiping her  
mouth with his handkerchief, he handed her a full glass of champagne and said, smiling,  
“Drink this. As much as I enjoyed the last glass, it really is meant to be drunk”  
With a pleased smile, Cordy said, “I’m glad you enjoyed that. It was just a spur of the  
moment thing.”

“Babe, as soon as I get my breath back, you’ll find out just how much I enjoyed it! But  
for now, let’s just relax and let the night air refresh us.” With that, he touched a button  
on the seat back in front of him, and the sunroof opened, allowing the sounds of the city  
to reach them. “Cordy, are you ready to find out how much pleasure I got out of that?”  
At her nod, he said, “Then stand up, facing me,” at her curious look, “that’s why I opened  
the roof, so you would have room.” As she stood, with her crotch level with Xander’s  
head, he slid his hands under her dress. “Garters, Cordy? You know what they do to me,  
don’t you? Oh, and what’s this, panties on top of the garter belts? If I’d known you were  
this anxious, we could have had a quickie during intermission.” All the time he is talking,  
he’s sliding the panties down her legs, and rubbing his hand across her clean shaven  
mound. While he had been speaking, he slid Cordelia’s panties down her legs and began  
to rub his hand over her smooth hairless mound

As Cordy stuck her head out of the sunroof, she realized they were on I-15 traveling  
around the city. That was all she had time to notice before she was distracted by Xander.  
He had worked his head under her dress, and was licking along her thighs, getting closer  
and closer to her core. Just as she felt the tip of his tongue enter her, she felt something  
wet run down into her crotch under her dress. It wasn’t until she felt the bubbles that she  
realized what had happened. Xander must have taken the other glass of champagne and  
poured it on her. “Oooooh that feels wild Xan!” She moaned. He didn’t answer, his  
mouth being otherwise occupied in licking and sucking both her juices and the  
champagne. The sensations he was causing, as well as the fact that she was being  
pleasured in public, soon had Cordy on the verge of cumming. Xander recognized the  
signs and he locked his lips around her clit and started sucking.

Just as she started to cry out in her orgasm, she heard a horn blast right beside her.

Jerking her eyes open, she looked up and saw Gunn’s pickup truck in the next lane. Both  
he and Fred were laughing hysterically, at her flushed face. “Having a good time?” Gunn  
called over to her.

Fred yelled, “Hey Cordelia, was this in the Fishbowl too?” as they pulled away.

“Xan let’s go home,” She said, dropping into her seat. “You took the edge off, but I still  
want you in our own bed!”

“You got it!” he said, as he lowered the privacy screen and told the driver to take them  
home.

Xander and Cordelia barely had the door shut behind them when they were tearing at  
each other’s clothes—as if they were in a race to see who could get the other naked  
faster. Xander won the race and Cordy’s dress slid to the floor, leaving her standing in  
nothing but heels, stockings and a garter belt. Soon enough Xander’s pants and shoes  
were on the floor as well. He picked Cordy up and carried her up to the bedroom. As he  
carried her through the door, the stereo turned on and the unmistakable sounds of Marvin  
Gaye’s ‘Let’s Get It On’ piped out of the speakers.

“Thanks Dennis,” he called as he lay his wife down on the bed. Climbing on top of her,  
he positioned himself between her legs and Cordy wrapped her thighs around his hips,  
pulling him into her. Xander leaned down as he entered her and kissed her. She tasted  
herself on his tongue as he explored her mouth.

As worked up as she was, it only took a couple of minutes for Cordy to hit her peak.  
Xander, watching the waves of pleasure cross her face, slowed his pumping down to a  
stop and just rested inside her. As Cordy came back to Earth, she smiled and asked,

“You still up for more Xan?”

“Uh huh, what do you have in mind?”

“I want you to finish in my ass!” If it were possible Cordy would have sworn she felt  
him become even harder. “You like that idea, huh?”

He just nodded and reached for the lube in the nightstand. Pulling out, he told her to roll  
over. Cordy got onto her knees, with her face down on the pillow. “Hold your cheeks  
open for me Cordy,” Xander said, with a touch of command in his voice. With an inner  
shiver at hearing what she though of as his ‘Sir’ voice, she hurried to pull her ass cheeks  
apart. Xander put some of the lube on his fingers, and gently rubbed it in and around her  
rear entrance. Then he applied more to the head of his cock before placing it against her  
ass.

With a push, he popped the head in, and was surprised at how easily it entered compared  
to the first couple of times. “You like my cock in your ass don’t you, Cordy?” Xander  
asked in a forceful but measured tone.

She was only able to groan her assent, her mind had followed the rest of her body and all  
of her awareness was focused on the feeling of fullness that was overwhelming her.  
Xander pumped in and out, relishing as always the sight of Cordelia holding herself open  
for him. The trust she placed in him was overwhelming; and he swore he would remain  
worthy of it as he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. Feeling himself about to  
lose control, he reached around and started stroking Cordy’s pussy, finding her clit and  
applying pressure with his thumb. After just a minute or two of the stimulation, Cordy  
cried out her pleasure and Xander let go, blasting into her ass.

Pulling out, he rolled over and pulled Cordy into an embrace. “Quite a difference from  
the dates we had in high school, don’t you think?” He asked with a smile.

“That’s for sure! And this was a lot more enjoyable! Not that I had anything against  
making out in closets with you, but our bed is much more comfortable.”

“True, true. Hard to believe though, that we will soon be moving this bed, as well as  
everything else to our new house. Does Angel know you and Faith need to leave early to  
sign the paperwork?”

“Sure does, I told him, and left him a note before I went home. Speaking of Faith, I  
wonder how she made out on her own this evening.”

Meanwhile, back the Hyperion:

“Hello, Kim?”

“Yes?”

“This is Faith, how are you this evening?”

“Fine Miss, how are you?”

“Actually Kim, I’m kind of worked up at the moment, and Xander and Cordy aren’t  
around for me to play with. So, I thought I’d give you a call, and we could discuss what  
you could do to make up for getting me hot and bothered in the bathroom of the club the  
other night. What do you say to that?”

“That sounds wonderful Miss”

“Good, first off, what are you wearing right now?”

To be continued in Chapter 7 “Kim Comes to Call”


	8. The Fishbowl: When Kim Comes to Call

Meanwhile, back the Hyperion:

“Hello, Kim?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Faith. How’re you tonight?”

“Oh! I’m fine, How’re you

“Actually Kim, I’m kind of worked up at the moment and Xander and Cordy aren’t  
around. So, I thought I’d give you a call and we could discuss what you could do to  
make up for getting me all hot and bothered in the club the other night. What do you say  
to that?”

“That sounds wonderful!”

“Good, just one thing, we have to be sorta quiet, since I’ve got you on speaker phone, and  
I don’t really want to give my neighbors a thrill.”

“I’ll do my best”

“That’s all I ask, now, what’re you wearing right now?”

“Wearing? A T-shirt and panties.”

“Good – Now imagine I’m in the room with you. Close your eyes, can you picture it?”

“Y-Yes Faith.”

“When I tell you what I’m doing, I want you to do it to yourself, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“I’m right behind you, and put my arms around you. Then I slide my hand down your  
panties. Are you wet?”

“Oooooh, yesss! Very wet!”

“I gather up some of your juices on my fingers and bring them up to your mouth – can  
you taste them Kim?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Now, I’m sliding your panties down to floor and lifting your legs out of them. How does  
it feel knowing you are so naked and vulnerable to me?”

“Oh, Faith – I love it – it makes me so hot!”

“When you get to see Xander, Cordy and I in person, it will be so much hotter. You’ll  
have to serve all three of us – and we’re very imaginative in demanding service from  
naughty waitresses! But for now, I want you to imagine it’s just you and me, and I grab  
the bottom of your T-Shirt and pull it up over your head.”

“I love when someone takes control of me like this! It’s so nice just to react!”

“Now, close your eyes. I’m stepping in front of you. You feel my tongue circle your  
nipple, I run it over the metal rings in your nipples before running my tongue between  
your breasts and down to your stomach.”

“Oh please, Faith. Lick me! I’m so close. So hot.”

“Oh, really? I told you this was about you making it up to me for getting me so hot the  
other night didn’t I. So I step back and push you down on your knees. Now what are you  
going to do?”

“I-I reach up to open your pants. Using my tongue and teeth, I pull down your zipper and  
then take your shoes off. I lick and kiss your feet as I tug your pants down and off.”

“You like my feet huh? I’ll remember that! Keep going, you’re doing fine.”

“Then I bring my face up to your panties, moving them to the side with my nose and  
mouth. I rub the tip of my nose up and down your slit, before sliding my tongue out to  
drink your juices. I reach out with my hands and pull you down on the carpet with me, so  
I can get a better angle to please you.”

“Oooooh, okay. I’m on the carpet and your mouth’s on me. Now what are you doing?”

“I’m pulling your panties down and they join your pants on the floor. Then I lift your  
legs until they’re pointing towards your shoulders, while I lay on my stomach before you.  
I move my head down to the crack in your bottom and lick all the way up through it,  
including circling your butt hole, then I move on to the top of your lips. Stopping to  
nibble on your lips and run my tongue across your clit.”

“Very nice, very, very nice! Keep going Kim, I’ll let you know when you can stop.”

“Yes Faith. I get two of my fingers wet with my mouth and then I slide them into you,  
pumping as I lick and suck you. Wetting a finger on my other hand, I reach beneath you,  
teasing your butt hole with it before sliding it inside you. As you adjust to one finger, I  
slide a second into you, and start pumping your bottom as I suck on your clit.”

“Oh Kim, you’re doing wonderfully! I can’t wait until you do this to me in person When  
it’s your fingers and not mine pumping in and out!”

“Thank you, I can’t either. But please, can I touch myself now? I’m about ready to  
explode I’m so worked up!”

“Yes, you can, since you’ve done such a good job making it up to me! Go ahead and  
touch yourself.”

“Thank – Thank you Faith! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooooooh!”

“Did you enjoy that, Kim?”

“Oh, God yes, Faith! I loved it! I don’t always get off on playing submissive, but you  
really bring it out in me. When we get together are you going to spank me? I was very  
naughty, flirting with Xander like that and I deserve a spanking!”

“Oooh that could be arranged! Now, you’ve got yours and I’m going to hang up and get  
mine! One of us will call you soon to make arrangements. I want you to be thinking  
about that as you go through your day, knowing that when we call you, you’ll spend the  
night naked and on your knees as you pleasure us however we desire.”

“Oh, God! Oooooooooooh! I can’t believe you did that to me again! I usually don’t  
come over the phone, but you got me there twice in one conversation! I can’t wait until  
we do this for real.”

“I can’t either, Kim. Good night”

“Thanks for calling, Faith.”

*

The Next Morning

“Good morning, everybody!” Cordy called out as she strolled into the lobby of the  
Hyperion at 8:55 am the next morning.

Wesley looked over to Faith, and smiled “Guess I should’ve taken that bet after all.”

“Hey Wes, the world is full of surprises! I would have figured she’d be so worn out she’d  
oversleep.”

“Hey, I can hear you two, y’know!” Cordelia said with a mock offended glare. Then she  
smirked at Faith and said, “Besides, who said I even slept?”

“Oh! C, don’t be a tease! I want details girl!”

“Maybe later. Let me get another cup of coffee in me first. Actually, I was messing with  
you. We got to sleep around 12:30 or 1 this morning, and Xander made sure we got up in  
time for me to get to work.”

“So, how was your date, Cordelia?” Wesley asked, more out of politeness than anything  
else.

Before she could respond, Cordelia heard a voice she was dreading call from the stairs.

“I’ll bet it was incredible, at least it looked that way to Charles and me!”

“Please Fred; did you have to mention that?”

“Of course, did you think we’d let that slide and not josh you about it?”

“Okay, C, spill! What is she talking about?”

“I’ll tell you later. It’s too embarrassing!”

“Uh – uh, C! I’m not letting you off the hook that easy. Okay, Fred, what are you talking  
about?”

“Well, Charles and I were coming home last night, and we saw a limo up ahead with a  
woman standing half out of the sunroof. When we got closer, we saw that it was  
Cordelia. She didn’t see us, obviously, because her eyes were closed, and her head was  
tilted back. I’m not sure, but it looked like she was moaning, and I don’t think she was in  
pain. Anyway, Xander was nowhere in sight, although there were some interesting  
movements under Cordelia’s dress. What that was about, I really don’t know.” Fred  
ended with a look of mock innocence on her face.

Of course, Cordy was blushing, Faith was laughing and Wesley was trying hard to hide a  
smile behind his book by the time Fred finished. Cordy dared to hope, momentarily, that  
maybe the teasing had finished for the morning when Gunn walked up behind Fred; and  
after greeting everyone said, “Hey, Cordy – I never knew you were an exhibitionist! We  
could have used that for advertising – draw in some more clients!”

“Okay, Gunn! Now, has everybody had their fun for the morning so I can get to work?”  
Cordelia replied, her harsh words softened by the smile on her face.

“Of course!” Wesley said, “Cordelia, the mail arrived, and I believe there were some  
checks enclosed.”

“Good! Knowing our bills are paid is always a good way to start the morning.”

Sitting down at her desk, she started to work. The others went about their business,  
except for Faith, who sat on the edge of her desk and waited. “Okay, C, spill, I want all  
the juicy details. And then I’ve got some details of my own to share.” At Cordelia’s  
raised eyebrow, Faith grinned. “I called Kim last night, and the conversation was really  
enjoyable. I’ll tell you all about it, after you spill!”

“Okay, first of all, I was so horny thinking about what Xander had planned all afternoon,  
that I fingered myself in the shower. I even let Dennis watch! Then, when I got dressed, I  
wore stockings and a garter belt and put my panties on over them. Xander picked me up  
in a chauffer driven limo. He was in a suit and tie and looked just scrumptious! We went  
to dinner at JackRabbit Slims, where we won the tango contest. We had to rush, but  
made it to the theater just in time for the overture of ‘The Producers’. It’s a great show.  
We both loved it.

“Anyway, we saw Angel and Lilah there, but I don’t think they saw us. They were way  
too into each other. After the show, we had a bottle of champagne opened in the back of  
the limo, but didn’t get to drink much of it. Xander made a toast to me which was so  
sweet. I jumped him right there in the backseat. I pulled some of the buttons off his shirt  
as I kissed my way down. Then, I opened his pants and took a mouthful of champagne  
before I went down on him. He jumped so much I thought the top of my head was going  
to come off. After I finished him off, he opened the sunroof and told me to stand up. He  
pulled my panties down and stuck his head under my dress. Then he returned the favor  
with the champagne, and I came harder than I had in a while! Of course, that was when  
Gunn had to honk his horn and bring me back to reality, damn it!” Cordelia said with a  
pout.

“Oh, so that’s why they were teasing you this morning!” Faith said, grinning.

“Anyway, I told Xan to take us home and we practically ripped each others clothes off  
when we got inside the door. He carried me up to bed and one thing led to another and I  
told him I wanted him in my ass! That brought out the Dom to play for a few minutes,  
I’ll tell you! And it was fantastic! I know we aren’t going to be playing Dom games all  
the time, but, damn! It got me hotter than ever, the way he took command. Anyway, we  
fell asleep not long after that,” Cordelia finished, turning an inquiring gaze on Faith. “So,  
it’s your turn, spill!”

As Faith told her all about the phone sex session she had last night, including Kim’s  
worshiping her feet, Cordy kept an expression of polite interest on her face. It wasn’t  
easy to maintain the façade of detachment, as she felt herself getting incredibly turned on.  
Deciding to take care of that right away, she looked at Faith said, “Well, it seems you  
were a naughty girl last night Faith. Did you ask permission to play with someone else?”

Faith, seeing that Cordy was in a mood for games, lowered her eyes, and said “No,  
ma’am, I didn’t!”

“Don’t you think you should be punished for being so bad?”

“Yes, ma’am, I do.”

“Very well, let’s go up to your room.”

Hiding her smile, Faith slid off the desk and with Cordy right behind her, walked quickly  
up the steps. As they were heading towards Faith’s door, Angel and Lilah came down the  
hall. Angel looked at them curiously. He sniffed and smelled the arousal coming off of  
both of them. Smiling slightly, he said, “I’ll see you two in a while. Try not to be too  
noisy, Lorne is still sleeping.”

As Cordy shut the door behind them, she walked to the edge of bed and stood there.

“Strip!” she commanded, and was pleased to see that Faith wasted no time getting naked.  
[She’s as into this game as I am!] Cordelia thought. “Good, now, strip me! And don’t  
you dare just throw these clothes around, do you understand me Faith?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I do!” Quickly stripping Cordelia, Faith neatly folded the other woman’s  
clothing and placed it on an empty chair.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Cordy spoke again. “Good, you would’ve received extra  
punishment if you’d thrown them on the floor. Now it’s time for your spanking. Assume  
the position. No, wait. First hand me your panties. I don’t want you waking up Lorne.”  
With a surprised look on her face, Faith hurried to comply. [This is new! But it’s  
definitely hot!] The slayer thought to herself.

“Now, assume the position.” As Faith stretched herself over Cordy’s lap, Cordy balled  
up the panties, and shoved them into her mouth, while still leaving plenty of room for her  
to breathe. “Now, because I’m in such a good mood, I’m only going to give you ten.  
Then you’ll have a chance to show me how sorry you are. If you understand, nod your  
head.”

At Faith’s nod, Cordy ran her hand across the smooth globes of her ass. Sliding a hand  
down, she felt how wet Faith was already. [She’s definitely into this! Of course, I’m  
sure I’ll end up over her lap sometime so she can return the favor. That’ll be something!]  
Raising her hand, she brought it down on Faith’s left cheek.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Cordy alternated between the cheeks as she delivered the spanks, stopping occasionally  
to slide her fingers inside Faith and stroking her, keeping her on the edge of orgasm, but  
stopping before she got there.

As Cordelia finished the count, she gently tugged the panties out of Faith’s mouth. As  
Faith lay across her lap panting with need, Cordy took pity on her. She kept fingering  
Faith and for the first time, she applied pressure to her clit.

This brought Faith over the top right away. As she smiled up at Cordy, she mouthed the  
words “Thank you!”

“Now, it’s time for you to show me just how sorry you are for being a bad girl! I think  
you know what I want you to do.” Faith nodded and slid down onto the floor. Cordy  
opened her legs to allow easy access and Faith went to work pleasuring her with her  
mouth. Cordy was so worked up, it didn’t take long for Faith to make her cum, all she  
had to do was slide a finger inside her ass as she sucked on Cordy’s center to make her  
explode.

After Cordy came back to reality, she pulled Faith up into a hug and they both burst out  
laughing. “Damn C, Xander’s going to be sorry he didn’t get the cameras set up for this.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll live, especially if we decide to replay the scene later on.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’d love that!”

“So, Kim is into foot worship, huh?”

“Sure seems that way to me C!”

“Well, I think we should break out some leather boots for when she comes to visit, don’t  
you?”

“Ooh, Cordy, you constantly surprise me with your kinky ideas! Who’d have thought the  
Snob Queen of Sunnydale High had such a wonderfully wicked imagination?”

“Hey, just because I didn’t act on them, I’ve always had adventurous ideas; fortunately,  
you and Xander are just as adventurous. That’s why the three of us are such a good fit.”

“It definitely helps, that’s for sure. So, you think Xander would be up for having Kim  
over this weekend?”

“Don’t see why not! I’ll ask and see.”

*

“Harris.”

“Hey Xan!”

“Hey babe. How’s your day going? Did Gunn and Fred give you a hard time?”

“Of course. In front of Faith and Wesley no less! But it worked out because telling Faith  
the story prompted her to tell me a story. It seems our Faith was a naughty girl last  
night.”

“Oh? Tell me more!”

“Not on the phone, but I’ll tell you after we meet at the lawyers office today. Speaking of  
which, was there any problem with getting Faith added to the deed?”

“Nah! Since we’re paying cash, we could have The Incredible Hulk added to the deed  
and they’d just make sure to have an extra large chair at the table.”

“Oh, cool! Anyway, on to the reason I called! Are you up for having Kim come over  
this weekend? We could call it some sort of a ‘farewell to the house’ party?”

“With Kim as the party favor? I’m up for it if she’s not working. But we’ll have to talk  
about that when we get together today.”

“Sounds good – Faith and I will meet you at the lawyers at one o’clock.”

“That’s a plan! Love ya babe!”  
“Love you too Xan. See you then.”

*

After closing on the house and making arrangements to have the house ready to be lived  
in, Xander, Cordy and Faith went out for lunch. After they were seated and the waitress  
took their orders, Xander looked across the table at Faith and said, “So Faith, what did  
you do last night? I’m sure Cordy filled you in on our evening.” As Faith told the story,  
Xander felt himself getting hard at the mental picture. “So, sounds like you had a good  
evening too. And did Kim seem to enjoy herself?”

“Oh yeah! She was into the role from the minute I identified myself! In fact, I think she  
got off on it even more than I did.”

“That’s good to know, because we need to come up with a scene that we can play  
together. If she’s available it’d be fun to play this weekend. Speaking of that, do you  
want to give her a call Faith?”

“Sure, I’ll do it tonight!”

Cordelia cleared her throat. “Actually, Faith, it might be better if you did it this afternoon.  
She may be working tonight and personally, I was hoping you’d come home with me this  
evening so we can continue our game from earlier.”

At Cordy’s comment, Xander looked up, “Game? What game is this? Did you two get  
into the hot girl-girl action and not let me get my camera set up? Darn, I’m hurt!” He  
mock pouted.

“Do you want to tell him C, or should I?”

“I’ll do it Faith. You just sit there and imagine what I’m going to do with you when we  
get you home.”

“C, if you keep teasing me like this, I may just put you over my lap!”

“Oooh! Promise?” Cordy said, then blew Faith a kiss.

“What about ‘the Game’, Cordy?” Xander asked impatiently.

“Well, after Faith told me about her phone fun session, I got really turned on and decided  
to play a little game. So, I slipped into my Domme mode and asked Faith if she had  
permission to play with anyone else. Faith caught on right away and told me no and that  
she was sorry. Well, to make a long story short, we went up to Faith’s room and I  
spanked her. Then made her pleasure me. Is that about how it went Faith?”

“Just about, except for the part where you stuck my panties in my mouth to keep me  
quiet.”

“Oh, that’s right! I’d almost forgotten that part. Anyway, Xan, that’s what I was talking  
about when I mentioned the game.”

“I just have one question for the two of you,” Xander said, through clenched teeth. “Why  
do you have to tell such wonderful stories when we are out in public? Do you have any  
idea how hot you two made me? I’d love to shove these plates off the table and take both  
of you right here! But we’d probably get arrested, and definitely be banned from eating  
here again, and I like their food.”

At Xander’s rather bizarre train of thought, Faith and Cordy looked at each other and  
started chuckling. Xander quickly saw the humor in the situation and he was laughing as  
well. “But, seriously, can you give me an answer? Or did the two of you decide to  
torture me with mental images all day? Because, if that was your plan, it’s sure as hell  
working! I’m going to have to go back to the job site and carry a second hard hat around  
in front of me all day.”

“Well, Xandman, think of this as payback for the way you and C teased me while we  
were looking at houses last weekend. You two kept me on edge for hours! Not to say  
that it wasn’t fun, but waiting really isn’t my style. You know, ‘want, take, have’?”

“And, just think,” Cordy added, “you know we’ll make it up to you when you get home.”

“If you two only knew how tempted I am to just cancel the rest of the afternoon and call  
Angel to say you two won’t be back, but I won’t. But, trust me; I’m going to do my best  
to wear the two of you out tonight.”

“That sounds great to me! How about you Faith?”

“Me too!”

“Well, let’s get out of here while we’re still able to walk, and I’ll see you two at home  
tonight.” Xander said, kissing them both before going up to pay the bill.

Wesley was sitting at his desk the next morning when the front door started to open.

Hearing the sounds of voices, he looked up to see Cordelia and Faith slowly walk in.  
Seeing how they were moving, he was briefly worried, until he was able to hear them  
speak. He saw Faith grimace as she walked down the stairs to the lobby and Cordelia  
looked just as bad.

“C? Remind me never to tease Xander like that again.”

“You’re telling me? At least you have slayer healing! If it wasn’t for my demon half I  
wouldn’t be able to move!”

Chuckling, Faith said, “Next time he promises to wear us out, I think I’ll believe him.”

*

Saturday Night; 6:00pm

“Okay, are we all ready?” Xander asks, nervously.

“Xan, relax. We’re all set. Faith and I talked to Kim earlier today and she knows what’s  
going to happen. I explained that we’re just playing roles and we discussed a safeword  
for her. She’s going to pick one out and tell us what it is when she gets here. Plus, the  
toy bag is stocked and within reach.”

“Yeah, Xander and she told me she’s looking forward to serving us tonight. She said that  
she really gets off on being submissive in the right situation and this should be perfect.”

“Good,” Xander said, relaxing slightly. “Now, what time is she going to be here?”

“I told her to be here by no later than 7 o’clock tonight, or she’d be punished. Want to  
bet she shows up at 7:05?”

“No bet C! She’ll probably do it just to get spanked.”

“Well, it’s six now. We should probably get dressed.”

“Practical as always, Xan. Although I’m planning to leave the panties off, how about you  
Faith?”

“I’m going to stick with my thong, leather pants tend to chafe me when I’m wet.”

“Makes sense to me, let’s get ready.”

Exactly at 7:05, there was a knock on the door. Xander looked at Cordy, who  
suppressing a wicked grin opened it. Kim was standing there, dressed very demurely,  
almost like a Catholic schoolgirl of days gone by.

Looking at her sternly, Cordelia beckoned her inside. “You’re late! I told you what’d  
happen if you weren’t here on time, didn’t I?”

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry ma’am.”

“So you knew you’d be punished for your tardiness. And you will be, but there is  
something to take care of first.” Breaking character for a minute, Cordy asked, “Have  
you chosen a safeword? This is just for play, and if something makes you uncomfortable,  
physically or otherwise, just use the word and we’ll stop, immediately.”

Kim nodded, “Yes ma’am, the word is ‘Lemon’.”

“Very well, lemon it is! Now, you were already due a spanking for flirting with Xander,  
as well as another for your tardiness tonight. I’m willing to forget one of them, if you can  
make me cum in less than two minutes. Do you understand me, girl?”

“Yes, ma’am, I do.”

“Well, then, let’s begin. First, you’re wearing too much clothing. For the remaining time  
you’re with us this evening, you’re to be totally naked. You’re here to provide pleasure  
to the three of us and clothing will just get in the way. Now, strip!”

With a shy smile, Kim started taking off her clothes. She slid her shoes off, before  
unbuttoning her blouse, showing a white silk bra underneath. Pulling the blouse out of  
her skirt, she set it on a chair behind her. Unhooking her skirt, it slid down around her  
feet. Stepping out of it, she stood there, in white stockings, a garter belt and crotchless  
panties.

Xander, Cordy and Faith stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the view, until Xander  
spoke. “I believe you were told to be totally naked, we didn’t ask you here for a fashion  
show!”

As Kim quickly removed the rest of her clothing; Xander shot Cordy a wink, and she  
smirked back in response. When Kim was finally naked, Cordy sat down in her seat and  
spread her legs. Snapping her fingers she said, “Kneel and come to me, girl.”

Kim hurried to comply. When she was kneeling at Cordy’s feet, she heard from above,

“Are you ready pet? Faith, will you set the timer?”

“Sure!” After Faith grabbed the timer and handed it to Cordy, she sat back down in  
Xander’s lap, facing the action. She could feel from beneath her that Xander was already  
primed to go. Wiggling slightly, she heard a soft groan, as he wrapped his arms around  
her and slid his hands to her breasts. Trying to relax, they sat back to watch the show.

“Now, girl, I’m going to start the timer. When I do, go to work. Ready? Now!”

With that, Kim tugged Cordy’s skirt up and spread her legs, allowing access to her  
mound. Raising one of her fingers to her mouth, Kim wet it and slid inside Cordelia.  
Moving her head, she licked and kissed the insides of her thighs briefly, before moving to  
her goal. Licking and nibbling Cordy’s lips, she used her tongue to spell out the  
alphabet, hitting all the spots. Cordy was breathing heavily, trying to hold back her  
orgasm, but the sight and feel of Kim lustily pleasuring her had her close to the edge.  
She could have held out ten seconds longer, which is what was on the timer, except that  
Kim took the finger she had inside and slid it back and into her bottom. The unexpected  
sensation was enough to break Cordelia’s concentration, and her orgasm hit her, hard!  
She didn’t even hear the timer go off. When her head cleared, it was still going. Shutting  
the timer off, she tapped Kim on the shoulder.

“Well done girl, very well done. One of your spankings is forgiven.”

“Thank you ma’am!”

“However, you still have one spanking coming to you. Climb up on the couch, put your  
hands on the top, and lift your butt in the air, now!”  
Kim hurried to comply, getting herself as comfortable as possible, so she could enjoy the  
spanking.

“I’m going to give you ten, and I want you to count them out so I can hear them. If I  
don’t hear you, it doesn’t count. And one more thing, don’t you dare cum without  
permission. Do you understand girl?”

“Yes ma’am!”

SMACK!

“One, Ma’am!”

SMACK!

“Two Ma’am”  
……  
SMACK!

“Uuuuh, ten, ma’am”

Cordy slipped two fingers inside Kim and was pleased to find that she was absolutely  
drenched. She pulled the fingers out and slid one of them into Kim’s ass. Hearing Kim  
moan, she added the second finger. Pumping them in and out, she leaned over and  
whispered into Kim’s ear. “Do you like me fingering your ass, girl?”

“Oooh, yes ma’am, I love it!”

“Would you like me to fuck you in the ass?”

“Please, ma’am, fuck my naughty ass!”

“I will, later, but for now, this’ll have to do.” Opening the toy bag, Cordelia pulled out a  
butt plug, a condom, and some lube. Putting a condom on the plug, she lubed Kim’s ass,  
and then slid it in, all the way down to the base.

“Uuuuh!” Kim groaned, adjusting to the fullness.

“Does that feel good Kim? Knowing that your ass is going to be stretched out so we can  
all fuck you there?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am, please! I need you to fuck me there!”

“You’ll just have to wait you’re here to serve us, not for us to serve you!”

A feminine groan reminded them they weren’t alone in the room. Looking over, Cordy  
saw that Faith and Xander both had a hand inside Faith’s panties, her leather pants were  
laying on the floor. Xander had also pulled Faith’s tee shirt over her breasts and was  
licking on one of them. Watching them, Cordy said, “Faith looks like she could use some  
more attention. Go over and do what you told her you would do.”

Kim climbed off the couch and scampered over to Faith. Starting at her feet, she sucked  
and licked each of them in turn, before moving up and taking hold of the sides of Faith’s  
thong. Sliding it down over Xander and Faith’s hands, she saw that Xander’s hand  
covered Faith’s and he was guiding her fingers in their movements. Taking their hands,  
Kim pulled them from Faith and started sucking the juices off. Xander slid his hand from  
her mouth and moved it up to Faith’s breast, where it joined his other hand. Faith ran her  
fingers in Kim’s hair, and pulled her face to her pussy.

“Go ahead,” Faith rasped her voice thick with passion, “you told me what you would do  
for me! Do it!”

With Kim using her mouth and tongue the same way she had on Cordelia, Faith was soon  
squirting into Kim’s mouth. Catching her breath, Faith said, “Okay, you’ve shown us  
that you have a talented mouth, but is the rest of you as talented?”

“I don’t understand miss,” Kim admitted, looking confused.

“Simple. You’ve taken care of Cordy and I, but what about Xander? He needs some  
relief too, and I don’t think a blowjob’s going to do it!”

“Oh! How may I serve you Sir?”

“On your hands and knees, facing away from me. Faith, why don’t you slide under her,  
make sure she’s wet enough?”

Faith smiled at him, and slid into a sixty-nine position. Reaching up, she brought Kim  
down to her mouth, which made Kim moan at the contact. Faith said, “Shit, Xan, she’s  
drenched! Enjoying yourself Kim?”

“Oooh, yes Miss, very much, thank you!”

By this time, Xander and stripped off his jeans, and put a condom on. “Are you ready  
Kim?”

“Yes Sir!”

Xander entered her, slowly, teasing her. Looking over at Cordy, he saw her watching, a  
smile on her face as she fingered herself. “Hey babe, why don’t you get naked, grab a  
toy and join the fun? I’m sure Faith would like some extra attention.”

Faith pulled her mouth from Kim and called, “Yeah! Come on over and fill me up, C!”

Cordy stood up and quickly removed her clothing. Grabbing a strap-on from the toy bag,  
she put it on and got into position. She placed the head at Faith’s sopping wet entrance,  
and slid it in all the way.

“Fuck!” Faith gasped out. “That feels great!”

By now, Kim was practically whimpering with need, because Xander kept teasing her.

Lifting her head up, she begged “Please sir, fill me up! I can’t take any more!”

“What do you think Cordy? Should I give her what she’s begging for?”

“Well, she’s been a good girl so far, I’d say she’s earned a reward.”

“I thought so too.” He grabbed onto Kim’s hips and drove into her. The four of them  
soon fell into a comfortable rhythm, with Faith being the first to cum, followed quickly  
by Cordelia. Kim had been holding back, trying not to cum until she had permission, but  
the sensations of Faith’s mouth and Xander’s cock threatened to overwhelm her.

“Please sir,” she managed to say, “May I cum?”

“Since you asked so nicely, yes!”

“Thank you!” as she let go and enjoyed the sensation of the most powerful orgasm she  
had felt in awhile. Feeling Kim clench around him and Faith tongue his shaft on the out  
stroke, Xander came quickly as well.

*

As the four lay there, catching their breaths, Xander spoke up. “I don’t know about you,  
but I could use a snack. How does ice cream sound?”

“I’ve got a better idea, Xandman,” Faith spoke up, “how about a Hot Kim Sundae? I was  
the dish last time, and I’d like to get to eat this time.”

“A Kim sundae, what’s that?” Kim asked, curious.

“Well, girl, it’s quite simple.” Cordy explained, “We lay a sheet of plastic on the floor,  
then you lay down on it, and we add ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts and  
cherries, before we clean you off with our mouths.”

“Wow! You sure know how to show a girl a good time!”

“It gets even better!” Faith said. “Afterwards, we all go into the shower together and get  
cleaned up. Well, it starts with getting clean, but we can’t be in close quarters like that  
without having fun. Last time, Xander took my ass in the shower while C was eating me.  
I came so hard we all fell over!”

“That sounds great!”

“Well then, Faith, why don’t you take Kim and the toy bag up to the bedroom and get  
ready. Cordy and I’ll get the goodies. Oh, and Kim, for the rest of the night, you don’t  
need permission to cum.”

“Thank you Sir!”

As Xander warmed up the fudge, he turned to Cordy who was putting the rest of the  
goodies on a tray, and asked, “Having fun babe?”

“Yeah, but I still haven’t gotten laid yet!”

“Well, we can remedy that right now young lady!”

Unhooking the harness, and setting the strap-on beside the tray, he pulled Cordy to him.  
Crouching down, he placed his cock at her entrance and slid inside. Cordy gasped as she  
wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Xander maneuvered  
until she was on her back on the kitchen table. Kissing hungrily, Cordy thrust up to meet  
each stroke, getting closer and closer to the summit before going over and joining Xander  
in the land of orgasm. As they were panting and calming back down, they heard clapping  
coming from the doorway into the living room.

Turning, they saw Faith standing there with a grin on her face; “You two sure are noisy!  
Did you know that? Kim’s all ready, and I came down to see what was keeping you. I  
didn’t know I’d find you breaking in the kitchen table.”

“Actually Faith, Xan and I broke in this table a while ago. Didn’t you ever wonder why  
there’s never anything on it when we aren’t eating?”

“Well, damn! I’ve been missing out!”

“Don’t worry about it Faith! The table’s going to the new house. Cordy or I, or both of  
us, will make sure you get to try out the table.”

“Cool, but for now, Kim’s waiting. Do you need a hand carrying this stuff?”

“That would be great, but before we do, I’ve got an idea I want to run by you. Xan,  
would you help me with the strap-on? What I was thinking, Faith, is you grab your strapon,  
and when we get in the shower, give Kim a double team.”

“Fine with me, but what’s Xander going to do?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m sure I can fit in somewhere,” he said, grinning at the pun.

“Why do I get the feeling my ass is going to get stretched out in the shower C?”

“Maybe because we both know how much you love it up the ass! I mean, I wasn’t the  
one who insisted on wearing a butt plug most of the night Tuesday. Anyway, let’s get this  
stuff upstairs before Kim thinks we’ve forgotten her.”

Laughing, the three of them walked upstairs into their bedroom. Kim was lying there,  
watching in anticipation. Kneeling around her, they scooped ice cream onto Kim’s  
breasts and stomach, making her hiss when the cold hit the metal rings in her nipples.  
Adding the fudge to the ice cream, and the toppings, they started licking all over her.

Kim about went through the roof when Faith, taking ice cream on her tongue, licked her  
slit. Xander and Cordy were concentrating on Kim’s breasts, and, taking some of the  
sweets in their mouth, took turns sharing them with Kim. By the time they had eaten  
most of the sundae, they were all a sticky, gooey mess, and Kim was babbling  
incoherently, having cum at least three times from the sensations. When she had come  
back to Earth, she smiled at each of them, and just said “Wow!”

“Let’s get cleaned up before this mess dries, okay?” Xander said as he led Kim into the  
bathroom, and started the shower. Cordy and Faith stayed back to get their toys in place,  
and make sure that the condoms were on snugly. Cordy grabbed the waterproof lube  
from the nightstand and carried it with her. When they got into the bathroom, Xander had  
already rinsed most of the gunk off of himself and Kim. When they got into the shower,  
Xander slid to the back, to allow Cordy and Faith to get washed and also to wash Kim.  
Cordy took her back and Faith her front, and soon had Kim nicely clean. Of course,  
Cordy spent a lot of time washing Kim’s butt and inside her thighs, while Faith  
concentrated on making sure Kim’s breasts were squeaky clean.

Feeling their hands on her, Kim soon revived and was fondling Faiths breasts and kissing  
both Faith and Cordy, while running her hands over the strap-ons. Smiling, she asked

Faith, “Why do I get the feeling that  
you and Cordelia have plans for me?” Faith just smiled in response.

“Are you up for more Kim?” Cordy asked, as she pulled the butt plug out of Kim’s ass.

“Oh, yes, yes I am!”

“Good,” Cordy replied, grabbing the lube from the edge of the tub and getting the dildo  
lubed up, then rubbing the liquid into Kim’s rear entrance. “Brace yourself! I promised  
you I’d fuck your ass tonight, and I always keep my promises!”

“Please, fuck my butt! I love it that way!”

“Here goes,” Cordy said as she popped the head in. Kim took it easily, and even pushed  
back, burying more inside her. Between them, the strap-on was soon buried up to the  
base in her ass. Then Cordy pulled almost all the way out and held still, as Faith slid her  
strap on into Kim’s center. As soon as Faith was in, she slid out, allowing Cordy to slide  
in. Kim wrapped her arms around Faith, and was kissing her frantically, moaning into  
her mouth. Soon enough Xander decided he couldn’t watch anymore, and, lubing his  
cock, placed it at Faith’s ass. Faith stopped pumping, to allow him entrance, and to  
adjust to the fullness.

Kim’s eyes widened as she saw what was happening. “This has got to be the wildest  
thing I’ve ever experienced,” she breathed.

“Hell, Kim, this is tame, remind me later to tell you about what they did to me in the  
garage one time.”

“I will, later. But now, I’m almost there!” Hearing this, Cordy and Faith sped up their  
strokes, and Xander fell into their rhythm. Kim won the orgasm race this time, but the  
others weren’t far behind. Fortunately, they managed to stay on their feet this time.  
After drying off, and shutting the lights off, the four of them crawled into the king-size  
bed, with Xander on one side, Cordy on the other, and Faith and Kim in the center. As  
they all snuggled together, Cordy lifted her head and said, “Xan, the next time we do this,  
I think we’ll need a bigger bed.”

“You’re right, but let’s worry about that tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”

Soon snoring was the only sound to be heard throughout the house.

End


End file.
